Victorious: A New Beginning
by EMoney365
Summary: What if Tori wasn't the only one who goes to Hollywood Arts, what if a childhood friend of hers went there as well? (summary unless someone could come up with a better one.) First story. Co-written by Hotstreak's crossover stories
1. The Big Showcase or A Vega's Recognition

Me: What's up ladies and gentleman it's time for the debut of Victorious: A New Beginning!

Audience: *cheers and applauds*

Me: Now y'all probably wondering what this story's about, right?

Audience: *chants Yes 3 times repeatedly*

Me: Alright, Alright settle down now, basically the story follows the Victorious storyline, with a few twists. The Main Character, along with the Victorious Crew will have powers, (what kind I'm not really sure), the story will have its share of action, romance, humor, and some references.

Audience: *Cue Loud Cheers*

Me: Then Ladies and Gentlemen I give to You Victorious: A New Beginning!

Audience: *As One* Yeah!

Me: Well then, let's get started, but first….

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, or anything else I may use during the duration of the story.

Me: Ok, Now Let's Begin

Chapter 1: The Big Showcase (Make It Shine) or A Vega's Recognition

Victoria Vega otherwise known Tori Vega, a pretty well-mannered 16 year old girl, was working on her science project with her classmate from Sherwood High School, Ian. The project in question was smelling and feeling a mold bush (EMoney365: Seriously?). And while they're going over it, they're soon interrupted by another teenage girl, but older she was Katrina Vega aka Trina Vega, Tori's older sister.

"Ahh I'm so upset!" Trina growled. "You won't believe who I got partnered with in the Big Showcase."

"Who?" Tori asked, curious to know who it was that her sister ever so mad.

"Andrew Harris, A 10th grader" she answered.

"What's the Big Showcase?" Ian asked, never heard of said event.

"It's a performance they put on at Hollywood Arts they-

"They invite agents, directors, producers, and other super powerful in show business" Trina said cutting Tori off, earning a glare from the younger Vega; which Trina didn't seem to notice, that or she didn't really care. "And it's extremely important to me which is why I'm upset because the person I have to work with is below my grade level."

"Oh, well that sucks!" Ian said

"Yes it does, which is why I'm gonna need you to leave."

"What? But me and Tori have a project to complete

Ignoring Ian's cries of protest, Trina grabbed Ian's arm and walked him out the door then slammed it behind him in the process.

"Trina!" Tori shouted, couldn't believe what her sister had just done. "We were working on a project."

"So you and what's his name can do your project some other time" Trina said not seeing Tori's dilemma at all.

"My project is due tomorrow" Tori deadpanned

"Will you just forget about your stupid project? Andrew's coming over and you've got to help figure out what we're gonna do in the Big Showcase. I definitely wanna sing a song.

"Why me?"

"You don't expect me to come up with everything myself do you?"

Before Tori could answer, the doorbell rang

"Ugh, that must him now!" Trina said while walking to the door. She opened the door and there was an African-American with dreadlocks.

At that moment time froze. Tori started to remember to someone similar to him from her childhood. She glanced at picture from the fridge, and saw her younger self and a boy with light-brown skin with tiny dreads, in said picture both of them were throwing up peace signs, with one-eye closed with their tongues sticking out.

Tori smiled at that day, she wished she could see him again, little did she know that she would meet him sooner than later.

And time was moving once more.

"Come In!" Trina said, rudely.

"Thanks, I think" The dreadlocked boy said, unsure how to respond to Trina.

"Tori this is Andrew, Andrew that's Tori"

"Andre! My names Andre." The now-identified Andre said

"Whatever, we've got work to do!"

"Hey!" Tori Waved

"Hey, you go to Hollywood Arts, too?"

"No, I go to Sherwood. I'm not really a performer, just my sister."

"Yup I was born with the talent and the looks." She said, praising herself.

Andre nodded his head then his attention was lead to the Vega sister's piano. "Oh, nice piano!" Andre sat down at the piano and played a few keys, surprisingly he was good, very good. (EMoney365: Ladies and gentleman Ray Charles, Reincarnated.)

"Oh my god, Your Fantastic!" Tori said, amazed by his musical talent.

"He's Okay!" Said Trina, clearly she wasn't impressed

Andre gave her an unsatisfied look, then something smelled bad as if it was rotten. He turned to Tori and sniffs her, since the smell seems to be coming from her, Andre wondered what was that awful stench, then he got his answer.

"It's Fish Mold!"

"Gross!" Was all Andre could say at the moment.

Five days later, Tori had been helping Andre & Trina rehearse a song in the Big Showcase, Andre came up with the song Make It Shine and wrote it down for Trina to sing. Tori however felt like the past 5 days have been 5 years of endless torture, having to listen to her sister sing, which was horrible beyond words. But the only good thing that did happened to her was she & Andre became fast friends.

Andre was standing outside the Vega house, talking to his grandmother on his cell phone. "Grandma don't worry nothing's gonna happen to you. No grandma there's no way you can drown at my school…you're not gonna fall into a toilet either! Look I'll call you later, bye-bye."

As Andre hung up his phone, Tori came out carrying two glasses of green punch and offers Andre one.

"So is your grandmother going to the Big Showcase?" Tori asked overheard his conversation

"Yeah, it's gonna be the first time she's left the house in 6 years"

"Why?" she asked, wondering, how (let alone why) would she could be cooped up for so long?

"Cause the woman's afraid of everything!" Andre pointed out. "people, umbrellas, rabbis, bikinis, breakfast food."

"So if saw a rabbi in a bikini eating pancakes…." Tori trailed off

"The woman would burst into flames!" Andre finished

Tori laughed a little bit, believing that there's no way that could possibly happen.

"Tori, Andy, come on!" Trina called out, ready to get this show on the road

"Oh well, looks like it's back to rehearsal."

"Looks like…and my name's Andre, Andre!" He shouted.

They walked inside the living room, where Trina waited for them, wearing a blue & white with a tiara, looking like a prom queen. (EMoney365: Come on now Trina, it's a showcase, not a beauty pageant.)

"So, what do you think? It's fabulous, right?" She asked, twirling around.

"Do you really need to wear that just to rehearse?" Tori asked

"Yes Tori, I do. A person needs to feel the part to be the part" Trina said, while tapping her nose.

"I thought we talked about you not tapping my nose anymore"

Trina ignored her cause she's focused more on her performance. "Okay, now that we got all of the comedy stuff down, let's start with my song."

"And by your song, I'm guessing you mean the song I wrote?" Andre asked, as he was sitting in front of the piano.

"No One cares who wrote the song" Trina said, laughing a little bit. "Now GO!"

Andre started playing the piano in a mid-tempo style.

"PLAY SLOWER!" she shouted (EMoney365: Shouted? *scoffs* more like demanded)

Taken back by her outburst, Andre decided to as she says, not wanting to get yelled at again, and plays a slow tune. At that moment, Trina starts singing off-key, way off-key.

_**You don't have to be afraid**_

_** To put your dreams in action**_

_** You're never gonna…..**_

(EMoney365: Ah! For the sake of all that's holy, please make it stop!)

Not knowing how much of her sister's singing she can withstand, Tori decided to end this nightmare once and for all.

"Trina…Trina!"

"What?!" Trina Shouted, upset that her sister interrupted her.

"I think Andre's right. You should let him play the song in a faster tempo."

"No!" Trina cried "It has to be a power ballad, so all the important people can hear my range & vocal clarity."

"But Trina, I think maybe you should…"

"No, just…Take it from When I Make It Shine" Trina said to Andre, ignoring Tori's comments

(EMoney365: Oh No, Not that, Anything but that please I beg of you)

As Trina sings When I Make It Shine, she hold it on a high note, which sounded like high-pitched shrieking. Tori & Andre were thinking along the same line: When will she ever stop? Thankfully, she did.

"Well how was that?" (EMoney365: I'd tell you Trina, but there's a list a really, really, long list.)

Andre looked at Tori and asked: Do you have any aspirin?

Lucky for him, she had some and poured him a handful.

"Thanks!"

The day of the Big Showcase had finally arrived, Tori had skipped school to see her older sister's performance along with her parents. The school auditorium was more like a standing room, the last person to show up was Andre's grandmother, who looked paranoid. Tori who was sitting in front of her noticed that she'd arrived and greeted her.

"Hi you're Andre's grandmother, right"

"I don't know you!" she shouted, headed towards the floor.

Tori looked at her and remembered what Andre said about her being scared of everything. But in her and everyone else's point of view thought she's just plain crazy, Tori thought it's best not to bother her and just enjoy the show. The performances on stage were impressive. Tori and her parents were really enjoying the show, as they were watching the events; they heard a strange sound from backstage, like someone's in trouble. (EMoney365: EC3's theme music, sorry couldn't resist. Lol). Tori and her mother looked at each other with concern, a concern that a man pushed down their row.

"Excuse Me, are you Trina's parents?" he asked

"Yes! and you are?" Mr. Vega asked?

"I'm Lane, Lane Alexander: the school's guidance counselor, please come with me it's about your daughter." The now-identified Lane said, leading Tori and her parent's backstage.

There were a group of students, and a nurse standing in a circle, Tori and her parents approached the circle and saw Trina in distress, because her tongue was swollen it look like she could cough on it.

"Trina!" Mrs. Vega cried.

"What happened?" Mr. Vega asked, concerned for his daughter.

"There's something wrong with my tongue!" she mumbled.

"Oh my god, it's huge!" Tori said, staring at her sister's oversized tongue.

Trina tried to say something, but her tongue was so big it was impossible to know what she's saying.

"Are you the school nurse?" Mrs. Vega asked.

"Yes, I am! Does anyone know this may've happened to her?" The nurse asked.

"The Chinese herb gargle!"

Trina signaled with a charades gesture "right on the nose", implying that she guessed correctly.

"Wait, what are you talking about, sweetie?" Mrs. Vega asked.

"She found some website that shows you this special Chinese herbs, that's supposed to help you sing better." Tori told her father.

"Well, she must've had an allergic reaction to it"

"Oh, my god my tongue feels huge!" Trina wailed.

"Will she be okay?"

"Well her tongue's obviously engorged and it…oh my god it's throbbing erratically" the nurse said, feeling Trina's tongue.

"Throbbing erratically?" Trina repeated

"It's throbbing erratically" Trina said, feeling it pulsating.

"Is there anyway she'll be able to perform today? Lane asked the nurse.

"No, of course not!"

"Yes, I can!" Trina muttered, determined to do her performance no matter what. (EMoney365: She's determined I'll give her that, but there's a fine line between being determined & being stupid.)

"Stop talking your tongue could burst!"

That was enough for Trina to whimper in despair, but what she's really upset about was the fact that she couldn't perform. All that time she'd spent on rehearsing for big performance, only for it to be ruined.

"I'm sorry sweetheart!" sad Mrs. Vega, knowing how much this performance meant to her daughter.

"Maybe, next year!" said Mr. Vega

"I'm gonna take her to my office and massage her tongue."

"Massage my tongue?" Trina Repeated.

As the nurse took Trina away, Mr. & Mrs. Vega followed behind to support them. The one of the technical directors, a really odd looking kid named Sinjin Van Cleef approached Lane.

"What now? Trina was our last act for tonight, and now she can't perform."

"Oh well, looks like my grandma came here for nothing!" said Andre

"Wait isn't there anyone else here that knows Trina's part?" Lane asked the students.

"Her sister does!" shouted Andre.

"Me sister?" Tori pointed at herself. "No, no, no, no, all I did was help rehearsed, I don't even go to school here!"

Andre grabbed Tori's arm and takes her to the side. "Tori listen, you know this whole thing inside and out, the song, the choreography, you can do this!

"No!" Tori said, while shaking her head.

"She said she'll do it!" Andre lied.

The students & Lane cheered for Tori, ecstatic that she was taking part in their school event, much to Tori's disapproval.

"No, I didn't say that!"

Lane looked at Tori's outfit and said "Hold on, she can't go on stage dressed like that!"

"Excuse Me?!" Tori said, sounding offended.

"Go get her something to wear." He said to one of the female students.

"What? No, I'm not going out there!

"Bring her!"

Andre dragged Tori off despite her fighting and protests as he got her behind a stage wall, she managed to escape and started to run back out. Andre ran after her and grabbed her again; dragging her despite the fact that she was holding on to a chair where a drummer was practicing, Andre picked her up and carried her to the backstage area."

"This is kidnapping, let go." Tori demanded.

"Set her down!" Lane said.

"Alright!"

Just as Andre puts her down, she tried to run away again; but the student's prevented her from going anywhere, they had her surrounded, while others held her back.

"Let me go, my dad's a cop" Tori warned them, and surely enough they'd backed off.

"It's almost time for the next act, take her behind the screen and get her dressed, hurry." said a female student.

The girls dragged Tori behind a screen with three boys, including Andre, followed behind."

"Just the girls!" Lane said, stopping the guys from seeing Tori undress.. (EMoney365: Better luck next time fellas.)

The wardrobe mistress runs in with a silver sequined mini-skirt & pink-trimmed sneakers.

"I've got the clothes, where is she?"

"Back there put it on her."

Sinjin runs in holding a wireless microphone, and gives it to Lane. "Here, here's her headset"

Lane takes it and holds it over the screen, asking one of the girls to put it on her. Soon after Tori's dressed, everyone gets into their positions for the final act, Tori's mom and dad asked Sinjin if they could watch from backstage, and he agreed. Lane was forced to get Tori onstage, as he pushed her, she ran off. Lane catches her and this time: He pushed her with enough force, that Tori was now in clear view of the audience.

Tori stood there frozen in fear and embarrassment as a crowd of people were staring at her. She thought about running offstage, but it wouldn't do any good, since Lane and the others had blocked her off. She then sees Andre, who's sitting on his keyboard. He mouths to her "you can do this."

Not having a choice in the matter, she takes a deep breath; and begins to sing:

_[Here I am_

_Once Again_

_Feeling lost but now and then_

_I breathe it in _

_To let it go_

_And you don't know_

_Where you are now_

_Or what it would come to_

_If only somebody could hear_

_When you figure out how_

_You're lost in the moment_

_You disappear…]_

Tori mouths to Andre and the other band members to turn up the music.

_[You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action  
>You're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction<br>Not a fantasy  
>Just remember me<br>When it turns out right  
>'Cause you know that if you live in your imagination<br>Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination  
>In my victory<br>Just remember me  
>When I make it shine!<em>

_Reaching high_  
><em>Feeling low<em>  
><em>I'm holding on but letting go<em>  
><em>I like to shine<em>  
><em>I'll shine for you<em>  
><em>And it's time to show the world how<em>  
><em>It's a little bit closer<em>  
><em>As long as I'm ready to go<em>  
><em>All we have is right now<em>  
><em>As long as you feel it inside you know...<em>

_You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action_  
><em>Your never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction<em>  
><em>Not a fantasy<em>  
><em>Just remember me<em>  
><em>When it turns out right<em>  
><em>'Cause you know that if you live in your imagination<em>  
><em>Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination<em>  
><em>In my victory<em>  
><em>Just remember me<em>  
><em>When I make it shine!<em>

_Everyone can tell you how it's all been said and done_  
><em>That harder times will change your mind and make you wanna run<em>  
><em>But you want it<em>  
><em>And you need it<em>  
><em>Like you need to breath the air<em>  
><em>If they doubt you<em>  
><em>Just believe it<em>  
><em>That's enough to get you there<em>

_You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action_  
><em>Your never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction<em>  
><em>Not a fantasy<em>  
><em>Just remember me<em>

_When it turns out right  
>'Cause you know that if you live in your imagination<br>Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination  
>In my victory<br>Just remember me  
>When I make it SHINE!] <em>

After Tori finished singing, everyone stood out their seats as they cheered & clapped at her performance. The curtains closed as her sister & her parents hugged & congratulated her.

"You were wonderful, sweetie!" said Mrs. Vega.

"Tori, that's was fantastic" said Mr. Vega.

"I was great, wasn't I?" said Tori, proud of her performance.

"It was okay, I guess." Trina muttered, her tongue was still swollen.

"I told you, you could do it, girl" Andre said, while hugging Tori.

"Are you really Trina's sister? Lane asked, finding it hard to believe that Tori's talented and Trina wasn't.

"What? She mumbled.

Just then, a man approached Tori. "Excuse Me, who are you?"

"I'm Tori, Tori Vega!" she said, introducing herself.

"That's Mr. Eikner, the school principal" Lane said.

"Do you go to school here?" the principal asked.

"No but my sister does." She said, pointing to Trina.

"Well then Tori, how would you like to attend Hollywood Arts?"

Not giving Tori a chance to respond, Andre decided to intervene of his behalf. "She loved to!"

"Andre?!" Tori exclaimed.

"Tori listen, your singing was awesome & and your definitely qualified enough to go to school here." Andre explained, hoping Tori would see his point of view.

"I don't know, everyone here's crazy talented; what if I'm not good enough?"

Everyone started giving their own personal opinions, while Tori continues to doubt herself. Andre quietly sneaks out of the group, and turns the switch that opens the curtains. Everyone stops talking as the audience was staring at them, Andre steps out in plain view of the audience."

"Hey!" He shouted, having the audience's attention

"Hey Andre!" his grandma shouted, before ducking back under the floor.

Andre grabbed Tori's arm and gently dragged her beside him for the audience to see her. "This girl doesn't think she's good enough to be here, what do you people think?" Andre asked the audience.

Everyone cheered and applauded, believing she's got what it's to attend school here. Tori looked at everyone, and she couldn't help but smile at how everybody thinks she should go for it.

"Well" Andre asked, waiting for Tori's decision.

"Okay, I accept!"

Everyone cheered for her again, but even louder this time, Then Tori hugged Andre while everyone's still cheering

"Do you really think I'm good enough?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, I do!" Andre replied.

Unbeknownst to Tori, is that she won't be the only newbie to make an impact on Hollywood Arts.

End Chapter.

Well that took a while, a long while; originally I've planned for my OC to be introduced in this chapter, but I couldn't figure out how, if you guys have any ideas on how should he be introduced, let me know.

Next time the OC will be introduced, I planned on giving him a grand entrance, if you guys have ideas for some, I'm open to suggestions.

Until next time…you know what to do


	2. 2 New Students or Tori's First Day (1)

Announcer: Ladies and Gentleman please welcome EMoney365

Crowd: *Claps and cheers*

EMoney365: What's up everybody?

Crowd: *cue loud cheers*

EMoney365: I take it y'all enjoyed the first chapter.

Crowd *Cue the Yes! Chants*

EMoney365: *Laughs in amusement* you all have no idea how much I love that chant. But anyways y'all remember tori's childhood friend from the picture, right? Well he'll be introduced in this chapter. So without any further ado let's get started.

Crowd: *yells* Yeah!

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, or any other references I may use for the duration of the story.

Chapter 2: 2 New Students or Tori's First Day (Part 1)

Two days have passed, since Tori's performance in the Big Showcase and received her attendance to go to Hollywood Arts High School. Trina's tongue had swollen down, she had to keep a bag of cold ice on her tongue for a full day. Today was Tori's first day at a new school. Although she'd accepted the offer, she's still skeptical about going. Not because she didn't want to leave Sherwood, but because she's still unsure whether or not she's got what it takes.

"Tori, Tori!" Mrs. Vega, said calling out to her youngest daughter. "It's time to get up."

"Okay mom!" Tori said, as she stretched her arms as she got out of bed. Then she went to her dresser and grabbed some clothes to wear for school, after she got her clothes she headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Once she's finished, she dried her hair, then she got dressed and went downstairs where her mother and father were having breakfast.

"Mom, Dad, Morning!" Tori greeted.

"Morning sweetie!" greeted Mr. Vega. "You ready for your 1st day of school?"

"I guess, I don't know." Tori said, still doubting herself.

"What the matter, honey?" Mrs. Vega asked.

"I'm not so sure, if I should even be going to Hollywood Arts."

"Why? I mean you were great at the showcase."

"I know, but I'll be a new student there."

"And?"

"Not many people aren't too fond of the new kids." Tori pointed out.

"Oh Tori!" Mrs. Vega said, as she walks to her daughter's side. "Being the new kid, isn't such a bad thing." Mrs. Vega said before whispering to Tori. "Besides, I called 'his' parents and as it turns out 'he' will be at Hollywood Arts as well. You do know who I meant by 'he' right?" Mrs. Vega asked her daughter in a teasing manner.

Tori blushed at her mother's teasing, meaning she knew who 'he' is referring to.

"Your mother's right, I remember when I was the new kid back in 8th grade, there was a school tradition where everyone would give the new kid a warm welcome."

"Everyone was nice to you on the 1st day?" Tori asked.

"No, they hit me with hot rags; but luckily 6 months later, they left me alone."

"They all started to like you?" Tori guessed, hoping for the right answer.

"Not exactly, another new kid came along, and everyone bullied him and forgot all about me."

"Okay, and how exactly does that help?" Tori asked.

"I don't know!" replied Mr. Vega.

"Argh!" Tori said, growing frustrated. "This sucks, this really sucks!"

* * *

><p>*Meanwhile in L.A.*<p>

A teenager no older than 16 was, enjoying an awesome dream last night….that was until the alarm clock went off.

The alarm clock went off, for a few minutes…until the teen finally woke up, furious at having dream interrupted, the boy threw the clock into the wall smashing it into pieces.

Having the best dream ever ruined, the boy had no choice but to get up and stretch. (EMoney365: I'll leave the dream to yawl's imagination.)

"Argh!" The teen said, annoyed by waking up this early. "This sucks, this really sucks!"

The boy in question had caramel-colored skin, was 5'11 bordering 6 feet tall, with long dreadlocks framing his face.

The boy grabbed his clothes and shoes for the day, and hopped in the shower. Afterwards, he came out in a black jean cargo vest, grey muscle shirt, black cargo pants, and black and white Nikes.

Then, he went back into his room and found a black bandana, which he then used to tie around his forehead leaving only a dreadlock on the right side of his face. After that he grabs his black & red Beats, and hangs them around his neck, then he grabs his cell phone puts it in pants pocket, diamond watch straps it on his right wrist, diamond earrings, puts them on, and finally he puts on his silver and platinum chains and heads downstairs.

After a quick meeting with his folks, he went outside where his ride: a grey Huracan LP 610-4 Lamborghini, with the suicide doors up. As he went inside his ride, his only thought was this_: 'I wonder if little Tori would recognize me…Meh I'll cross that bridge when I get to it._

As he went to short trip down memory lane, he closed the doors, cranked up the Lambo, and went through the radio, where _'Ballin' _by Young Jeezy, starts blasting through the speakers. As he made way a one-way trip towards Hollywood Arts.

* * *

><p>*Back at the Vega residence*<p>

Trina came downstairs, greeting her parents and sister

"Hello Mom, Dad, Tori."

"Hi Trina!

"Well come on, if we don't hurry we're gonna be late for school." Trina replied.

"Trina, I think it's best if you dropped me off at Sherwood."

"Sherwood? Tori you know you don't go there anymore." Trina pointed out.

"I know, but I'd prefer it if I was at Sherwood."

"Aw, Tori are you nervous about going to Hollywood Arts?" Trina asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes!" Tori shouted.

"Oh Tori, there's nothing to worry about. Hollywood Arts is just like any other school. My first day was awesome cause I'm pretty and talented, hello." (EMoney365: Pretty: Yes, Talented: Not even close.)

"Right…." Tori nodded, not sure how to answer.

"Well grab your things, and let's go!" Trina said, getting impatient.

Tori sighed as she picked up her backpack, and walked out the door with Trina following her. Tori got into the passenger's seat of her sister's car, since she didn't have her driver's license. The ride itself wasn't too long before they reached Hollywood Arts, the Vega sisters got out of the car and walked in the school building. Tori looked around and saw a few kids breakdancing, one was on the floor playing a guitar while the other one was drumming on a pair of buckets, and all of the lockers were decorated throughout the halls.

Tori couldn't believe how creative this school was, sure she was told that Hollywood Arts was for kids with talent from her sister Trina, when she first auditioned. Her performance in the Big Showcase may have been impressive enough to get her it this school, and her friend Andre supported her into coming, however now that she's here she wondered if she'll be accepted here.

"See Tori, it's just a high school." Said Trina

"Uh, this is not just a high school. These kids are all artsy, creative, talented; and I'm just…normal." Tori said, feeling insecure of herself.

"It's okay" Trina said, while laying a hand on Tori's shoulder. "There's nothing wrong with being average. Anyways, you're not alone. I've got your back.

Tori smiled, feeling a bit better with her older sister helping her. "Okay!"

A female student runs up to Trina.

"Trina, Eric Paulson got his hair straightened!" said the unnamed student.

"Shut up, oh my god!" Trina shouted, excited about the news of the cute senior's new hairstyle. She dashes off with the other girl, leaving Tori standing in the middle of the hallway by herself.

"I'm alone!" Tori yells to Trina, but either she didn't hear her, or she was too busy going on about Eric Paulson's hair.

Tori looks down at the schedule she'll be taking for the semester, only problem is: she didn't have a clue where to go for her 1st class.

Desperately, Tori looked around for someone to help her, then she sees a petite girl with bright red hair, with red fingerless gloves, coming down the stairs, and walked passed her. Tori called out to the redhead getting her attention.

"Hey excuse me, can you tell…" Tori started, but couldn't finish

"You're Tori Vega, right?" The red-headed girl asked.

"Yeah, that's me!" Tori said.

"You were so awesome in the Big Showcase." The red-head said (EMoney365: Heh, Rhyme)

"Aw, thank you." Tori said, appreciative that she liked her performance.

"My name's Cat." The now-named Cat said introducing herself.

"Oh, like the animal!" Tori said, not seeing the look on Cat's face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat said, feeling as if she's been insulted. Not giving Tori a chance to answer, Cat slowly got into a fighting stance, kicked Tori in her gut, and then grabbed her arm and took her down with a Judo toss, then she transitioned it to a headlock.

"Nothing, I love cats." Tori said, trying to break free from Cat's hold.

"Oh, me too, they're so cute." Cat said, realizing her mistake; she apologized to Tori, then she released her from her hold. (EMoney365: Talk about a 180, eh?)

After that, Cat walked off leaving Tori wondering what just happened.

A boy with dark bushy hair, came through the front door, with his brother following right behind him except his brother didn't have bushy hair, he lad long cornrows. (EMoney365: That's right folks I've decided to make Rex human in this story.)

The boy walked passed Tori, but he stopped as soon as she called him.

"Excuse me!" Tori said.

"Hey, Hello, Female? Yes, can I help you?" The boy said, awkwardly.

"Can you tell me where Mr. Sikowitz's room is?" Tori asked.

"Okay if you head due north for about 30 paces and…" The boy said, only to be cut off by his bro.

"Paces? Robbie, Dude, the girl's not a pirate." The boy said, to the now-identified Robbie

"Rex, this is none of your business!" His brother shouted, to the now-identified Rex

"It is when you're involved." Rex said in a 'matter-of-fact' tone, before turning to Tori.

"Sikowitz, down the hall, swing a left at the water fountain, second door to your right." Rex said.

"Thank you!" Tori said, finally knowing where to go.

"Whatever it takes, cupcake." said Rex.

Tori gave the boy a look that said 'really?', but both brothers pointed at each other simultaneously, while shouting "it's was him."

Tori kept walking…until she bumped into someone else. A boy of Japanese descent. Standing at 5'11 with spiky golden blond hair, with the tips dyed blood-red, tied into a ponytail, and blue eyes, with whisker marks on each side of his face. He's wearing a black zip-up hoodie, with an orange outline to it, black pants, and black & orange Adidas. (EMoney365: I've decided to give this guy an alternate appearance, if you know who this is good for you, if not well then you're just crazy.)

"I didn't hurt you too bad, did I?" He asked, while helping Tori up

"No." Tori said, brushing it off like it was no big deal.

"What class you heading to?" he asked, curiously.

"Mr. Sikowitz's class." Tori answered.

"Cool you're in the same class as me." He said.

"Great…Wait, what's your name?" Tori asked, wanting to know the name of her new friend.

"I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours." The boy, challenged.

"Tori, Tori Vega." Tori said, introducing herself.

"Naruto, Naruto Namikaze." The boy now-identified as Naruto said, introducing himself

After That, Tori & Naruto just kept on walking, soon they find the classroom and they entered. Tori puts her backpack down, turns around; and bumps into a tall, dark-haired boy, who was carrying a cup of coffee, that's now spilled all over his shirt.

Tori looks embarrassed and flustered, especially since the person she'd bumped into was a handsome young man. She uses her sweater to and starts wiping the coffee off his shirt.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I spilled coffee on your shirt, here let me help." Tori offered.

"It's Okay, really." The boy said, nonchalantly.

"No, I- this is my fault, just hold still." Tori said, while rubbing the boy's shirt harder.

"I think you might be making it worse." The boy pointed out

Just then, the door opens and a girl with pale shin walks in. She's dressed in dark clothes, a piercing's above her eye, with blue streaks in her hair. She looks at Tori and the Boy, clearly not amused at what she was seeing.

"Dude, why are you rubbing my boyfriend?" The girl said, clearly unaware of what happened.

"Oh, you see. I accidently spilled coffee on…." Tori started, unfortunately, the girl didn't want to hear none of it.

"Get away from him!" She asked –scratch that- she _demanded. _(EMoney365: Don't y'all just hate it when a woman makes something out of nothing?)

"Relax!" The tall boy said, while kissing his girlfriend's cheek; trying to defuse the situation. Sadly, the girl already marked Tori as a target.

Mr. Sikowitz, a bald man of average height, in wild clothes, with bare feet; burst through the classroom in a panic.

"OH, MY GOD, THERE'S A HUGE FIRE!" he shouted, causing the students to run around panicking. "Kidding, just kidding; I just wanted to get your blood pumping, which I did, ha."

Tori looked at this man like: _'who is this strange guy?'_

"All right, now let's get started; everyone please take your seats." Sikowitz said, while taking off his knapsack as he walks on stage.

"He's our teacher?" she asked, a nod from Andre was her only response.

"First, I'd like to introduce our new student, Tori." He announced, as a few students clapped for Tori. "And I'd like to thank Tori for her generous donation of two dollars she gave me this morning. Not necessary, but much appreciated."

"Why'd you give him two dollars?" asked Andre.

"I thought he was homeless!" Tori replied.

"Alright class, today we'll be having a new student joining us." Sikowitz announced, gaining confused looks from the class.

"Uh, Sikowitz, the new student's already here, you just introduced her" said Andre.

"I know!"

"Then why did you just said we're having a new student?" Tori asked, wondering if this man was serious or not. Maybe, it could be 'him' that her mother was teasing her about, Who knows?

"Because we are, Ms. Vega. He should be here right…about…now." As soon as he said now, the lights went off, and when they came back on, they saw a teen no older than 16 with light-brown skin that was 5'11 bordering 6 feet tall with long dreadlocks framing his face, wearing a black jean cargo vest, grey muscle shirt, black cargo pants, and black and white Nikes.

The ladies took a closer look at his appearance, and they found him very attractive. Some were already making plans for him to be their boyfriend; even the ice queen herself, Jade.

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome Tyrell Carter." Sikowitz announced.

Tori couldn't believe her eyes and ears, she was shocked beyond belief. Never in all her life, would she have thought he show up.

Tyrell Carter, Tori's childhood friend, has finally arrived.

"Hey Tori, Long time no see." Tyrell said, with a blinding bright smile on his face.

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p>Well, that's the end of Part 1<p>

As for the names I've decided to give him the name Tyrell, because well…why not

Until next time….you know what to do.


	3. 2 New Students or Tori's First Day (2)

Announcer: Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome EMoney365

Crowd: *screams loudly*

EMoney365: Alright, alright now y'all chill for a sec. Now this chapter starts part 2 of the previous chapter, what happens? Only I know so just sit back, relax, and enjoy yourselves.

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, or any of the music of references that may be used for the duration of this story.

Chapter 3: 2 New Students or Tori's First Day (Part 2)

_Tori: Previously on Victorious: A New Beginning_

"_Alright class, today we'll be having a new student joining us." Sikowitz said, gaining some confused looks._

"_Uh, Sikowitz; the new student's already here, you just introduced her." Said Andre._

"_I Know!"_

"_Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome, Tyrell Carter." Sikowitz announced._

_Tori couldn't believe her eyes & ears, she was shocked beyond belief. Never in all her life, would she have thought he would show up._

_Tyrell Carter, Tori's childhood friend, has finally arrived._

"_Hey Tori, Long time no see." Tyrell said._

* * *

><p><em>Now<em>

Tori wanted to say something, anything; but before she could get a word in Cat wanted to introduce herself, trying to get the new guy's attention.

"Hi I'm Cat." Said the red-head.

"Tyrell, nice to meet you, Cat." Tyrell said with a gleaming smile, which made most girls blush at the sight of it. Even Jade, and she never felt that way about any guy! (EMoney365: Looks like the ice queen's heart is slowly melting…..More or less.)

While Tyrell was busy charming the ladies, Tori looked at the ladies reactions; some of the ladies passed him love notes, whereas other women gave him their phone numbers. Causing Tori to experience something she rarely felt: Jealousy. (EMoney365: Looks like Tori's got some competition, a lot of competition.)

Tori wanted to give these sluts a piece of her mind, but before she could do so Sikowitz beat her to it.

"Mr. Carter, are you quite finished?" He asked the dreadhead, not that he wasn't mad at him mind you; but he did have a lesson to get done.

"Aye, Sorry Teach, but when I step in the building; women just can't resist me." Replied Tyrell, while sitting next to Tori, confident of his looks; hey he may like to show off, but he's by no means cocky like a certain emo Uchiha. Well, he's a little cocky but still…

Meanwhile, Tori was glad that that Tyrell chose to sit next to her. While most of the women frowned at this, in response all of the women glared at her with killing intent, just because the new girl is sitting next to the hottest kid in class.

"Alright class, today we are going to continue our lesson about improv. For those of you who may not know, improv is acting without a script. Now Jade, choose your actors!" Sikowitz said, as Jade did just that.

"Alright I pick Cat, Eli, Beck, and Tori." Jade said.

Tori was shocked, that she was picked; but shook it off as Andre motioned for her to go on stage.

"Now then, if the actors are ready, let's give them a place to start. Robbie, Go!" Sikowitz said, pointing towards Robbie.

"Home!" Robbie said, shouting the first word that comes to mind.

"Ooh, real creative bro." Rex said, sarcastically.

"You be quiet!" Robbie yelled, earning a pimp slap to the face from his younger bro.

"Hey, that hurt!" Robbie whined, as Rex rolled his eyes.

"Now we need a scenario." Sikowitz continued, as if nothing happened.

"Big News!" Andre chipped in.

"Andre, nobody wants to see big nudes." Sikowitz said, as Jade rolled her eyes.

"As much as I love beautiful nudes, especially of the female variety…" Tyrell started, feeling no shame at what he just said; while also missing the blushes from most of the females, including Tori.

"…I believe he meant news not nudes, uncle." Naruto finished, causing the female half of the class to blush in embarrassment.

"Oh, big news, well that's completely different!"

"Say, why do you go wait in the hall?" Jade asked Tori in a 'friendly' tone. (EMoney365: Or as friendly as Jade will ever get.)

"Um, Okay." Tori replied, unaware that Jade has a surprise for her. (EMoney365: This should be good.)

Sikowitz walked off the stage, and stands in a corner. "Okay, Action!

Beck walked onto the stage, "Hey babe how's work today?"

"Uh, I got fired!"

"Again?" Eli started to cry with fake tears.

"Our daddy's a loser!" Cat whined.

"It's okay, I have great news that'll cheer up this whole family. I went to the animal shelter and got us…" Jade walks over to where Tori's standing and dragged her on stage. "A dog!"

"Uh, yep, that's me, I'm the new family dog, woof." Tori stated, nervously.

"Sikowitz, will you please tell this amateur that dogs can't talk, and that they don't walk on two legs.

Sikowitz didn't respond, because he's too busy drinking coconut milk…it gives him visions man. (EMoney365: Try saying that in a hippie's voice.)

"Sikowitz!" Jade shouted.

"Oh sorry, I was sucking the milk outta this coconut, but its true Tori, if you're going to be a dog, be a dog."

Jade had a smug look on her face as Tori got down on her hands & knees and started barking.

"So I went to the animal shelter and got us a dog!" Jade said, back in character as Cat and Eli stood over Tori and petted her.

"Oh, wow, what a cool dog!" Said Eli, rubbing Tori's back.

"And she's so pretty too." Cat said.

"Can the dog sleep in our room tonight?" Beck asked Jade.

"No, honey, it can't!" Replied Jade, through gritted teeth. (EMoney365: Looks like someone's a little jealous.)

Jade joins Eli and Cat in stroking Tori's hair. "Uh-oh looks like this dog has bugs in her fur."

"EWWWWWW!" Cat and Eli said backing away from Tori.

"Oh, it's okay kids. I read on the Internet that coffee works great for getting rid of fur bugs." Jade said, as she walks off the stage to one of the students, and takes his ice coffee then go back on stage.

"Maybe you shouldn't…" Beck started.

"Jade!" Andre exclaimed, trying to stop her. (EMoney365: Trying to stop Jade is like asking a snake to change its venom, it's never gonna happen.)

"Don't tell me she's gonna…" Naruto started.

Jade stood over Tori, and poured the coffee all over her hair making it all sticky. The liquid was bad enough, to make it worse; the ice cubes fell and hit Tori, before they hit the floor.

"And, she did!" Both Tyrell & Naruto finished simultaneously, while they both facepalmed in the process.

Tori was not only wet, but upset as well, she had been humiliated by Jade in front of her new classmates. Tori slowly gets up, still couldn't believe what Jade had done to her.

"What's the prob, dog?" Jade said, insulting Tori.

Nothing else was said, as Tori ran out the room angry and upset; wanting nothing to do with this school anymore. Beck looks upset for what his girlfriend did to Tori, who only smiled back at him like she did nothing wrong.

Tyrell and Naruto were not amused by this, don't get them wrong they like a good laugh, but pouring iced coffee on her for petty reasons, that's where they draw the line.

"Hey, yo, Naruto." Tyrell called out to him.

"What's up?" Asked Naruto.

"You up for a little payback against Jade?" Tyrell asked, wanting payback against Jade for what she'd done to his longtime friend.

"You really have to ask?" Naruto asked, it was more of a statement than a question. "I'm in."

"Excellent, Time for a little payback." Tyrell said, as he began to go over the plan with Naruto.

After Tori left the room, she ran into the hallway, and sat on the steps, then takes out her cell phone and dials in her mother's number. Then Andre walks up to her.

"Hey, what'cha doing?" He asked with concern.

"I'm calling my mom to tell her that I wanna go back to my old school!"

"Why?" Andre asked, he felt terrible for what happened.

"Because I don't like having black coffee in my hair!"

"Then I'll get you some cream and sugar, everything'll be chill." Andre said, joking at Tori's expense.

While Andre was busy trying to bring his laughter down, Tori had finished dialing in her mother's phone number. "Hey, mom I-"

Before she could say another word, Andre took her phone away and puts it in his pocket.

"Give me back my phone!" Tori demanded.

"You're gonna quit school on your first day, just because of one mean girl." Andre asked.

"No, it's not just her; it's just…I don't fit in here with…all this."

"Come on, this place isn't that different from other schools."

"Oh yeah, like regular schools don't have improv classes, barefoot teachers, arguing brothers, bipolar cats, flaming-headed boys, dreadheads with various entrances, and mean girls that make you bark like a dog?" Tori pointed out the specifics…although she did blush a little when she said dreadhead.

Robbie came running alongside his brother, Rex.

"Uh, guys…" Robbie stated.

"Sikowitz wants everybody back in class!" Rex finished.

"He asked me to tell them!" Robbie stated.

"Should've responded quicker, bro." Rex said.

"See? This doesn't happen at my old school." Tori told Andre.

"Will you two be cool?" Andre told the brothers, wanting them to leave so he could talk to Tori.

"Him, be cool?" Rex laughed, knowing that there's nothing cool about Robbie.

"You're a demon!" Robbie yelled, as Cat came into the hall.

"You guys, Sikowitz really want's everyone back in class." Cat informed them.

"And you really wanted a date to the prom last year, but you didn't get one cause nobody would even ask you." Rex taunted Cat, as Tori & Andre stare at each other.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat said, as she balled her fists ready to fight.

"Robbie do something about your bro or I will." Cat warned.

"Yeah, this school's pretty normal!" Tori said, sarcastically.

"Can the three of you just go back to class please? Tell Sikowitz we'll be back to class in a minute." Andre reassured.

"You better hurry!" Cat said that last part in her sing-song voice as she walked away.

"Yeah, Sikowitz doesn't like to wait." Rex said.

"I was gonna say that!" said Robbie.

"Shut up!"

"Bro, for once in your life, would it kill you to show me an ounce of respect?" asked Robbie, already knowing the answer.

"Probably!" Rex said, with his hands behind his head, walking past Robbie with a big grin on his face.

Andre and Tori watched as the two brothers were walking away still arguing, but that wasn't his main concern the moment. What he really wanted was to talk to Tori and convince her to stay.

"So, this school's not normal!" Andre admitted.

"Really?" Tori said, not seeing where this is going.

"Well guess what, you're not either. I've seen what you can do on stage, you're special, and you're fantastic. You belong at this school, besides being normal's boring." Andre said, before leaving; hoping she'd take his words to heart.

Tori was truly touched by Andre's words, but she still felt like an outsider and that her presence wasn't wanted. She sighed deeply as she walked out the door, since her first day was already ruined, she thought it was best if she'd just go home.

About an hour later in Sikowitz class, Andre realized Tori must've left since she hasn't come back to class. Soon the bell rung, meaning class was over. Tyrell was headed towards the next class…until Cat told him that it's lunchtime. He walked around until he saw a female student, and asked her where the lunchroom is, she told him that they didn't have one and that lunch was held outside.

After she gave him directions on where to go, Tyrell started to run so fast that everything and everyone around him started to move in slow motion. After he finished running in a blurry motion, he saw a bunch of students lined up in front of a food truck, while others were getting food off-campus, hence the reason leaving the school in their rides. After a while the line shortened and there was a foreign man inside.

"Hello, buddy, welcome to lunch. What will you be having?" He asked, with an accent.

"Not sure, I hardly ever ordered food from a truck." Tyrell said.

"You are new student, yes?"

"Yep, so what's on today's menu?" He

"Well today we have pizza, sushi, and corn dog!"

"I'd like slice of pizza, please."

"Very well, that'll be $2.50."

Tyrell took out his wallet and gave the man exact change, then he gives Tyrell his pizza on a tray. "There you go here's your pizza."

"Thanks um…"

"Festus, my name's Festus, buddy." The now-named Festus said, introducing himself.

"Oh, thanks Festus!"

"You're welcome, buddy."

After Tyrell got his piece of pizza, he begins to put on his Beats headphones to look for a beat to jam out to, or to check out a couple of fight videos…well that the original plan, until he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Tyrell!" a voice happily called out, he turned around to see none other than Cat walking towards him, carrying a tray in her hands, having sushi for lunch. (EMoney365: I'm starting to question, if she's part cat as well.)

"Are you gonna eat lunch by yourself?" she asked, knowing that as the new kid he didn't have any friends at the moment, but that doesn't mean he had to be alone.

"Yeah, I don't really know anybody here…well except Tori, but she'd bailed out because of what happened in class, ya know." Tyrell said, remembering what went down between Tori and Jade. He also remembered him promising revenge against her, for pouring coffee all on her head. Don't get him wrong, he didn't necessarily hated Jade, if he had to be honest: she's sexy as hell! But being the gentleman that he is, he decided to back off…for now anyways.

Cat has a sad expression on her face, feeling bad for the dreadhead, but then she smiles as she comes up with an idea.

"You can eat lunch with me." She happily declared, before Tyrell could say anything, she grabbed his hand with her free hand, as she dragged him to her lunch table, where all her friends were waiting for her. It wasn't long, before the two of them reached the table with all her friends sitting at a table.

"Hey guys!" She greeted her friends, as she took a seat and pulled Tyrell down with her.

"This is Tyrell." She introduced him to them.

"Cat we know who he is, he's the other new kid." Jade said, not even paying him any attention as she went back to her lunch.

"Jade!" Cat yelled, not pleased with the way Jade is treating her new friend.

"Jade be nice, he's new we should make him feel welcome here." Beck politely told his girlfriend, not wanting a repeat of what happened to Tori.

"Whatever!" Jade replied, obviously she didn't care about Tyrell…but her thoughts say otherwise.

'_Oh my god, he's so handsome!'_ Jade thought to herself with a small blush.

"Sorry about Jade, she can be bit of a…" Cat trailed off, there were a lot of words that describe Jade, but the word she was thinking of right now starts with 'b' and rhymes with witch.

"Trust me Cat, I know what you mean." Tyrell replied, cutting Cat off, knowing full well what Cat meant.

"Well, since you already know Jade, let me introduce you to everyone else, that's Beck!" She pointed to the guy sitting next to Jade, who waved at the dreadhead.

"Hi, I'm Robbie!" he said, introducing himself. "And this is my brother, Rex"

"Sup dreads!" Rex greeted.

"Rex, that's not how you say hello to someone." Robbie scolded his brother.

"What he's got long dreads, he's probably been called that his whole life." Rex said.

And just like that the two brothers started arguing with one another over how to greet someone for the first time. The argument between the two made Tyrell and everyone else at the table laugh a little bit.

"And I'm sure you sure already know that's Naruto." Cat said, pointing towards the flaming-headed kid, who simply nod his head in greeting.

"And finally that's Andre!" Cat said, pointing towards the last person who nodded at his fellow dreadhead.

"So Tyrell, what brings you to Hollywood Arts?" Beck asked

"Well there's two reasons why I'm here the first reason is I've got kicked out of my old school." Tyrell replied, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Why exactly were you expelled?" Andre asked, wanting to know his fellow dreadhead.

"A number of reasons: Fighting, Vandalism, Graffiti, etc.; But it was more of the first reason than the others." Tyrell answered.

"You got into a fight with a student?" Robbie questioned.

"Nah close, it was a teacher." Said Tyrell, while ignoring the surprised looks on everyone's face, minus Jade who was clearly amused.

"You hit a teacher?" Cat asked with a hint of excitement in her voice, she loved to fight, but not that many would fight a teacher.

"The bastard had it coming!" Tyrell replied, getting a shocked reaction from the others, not even caring that he got kicked out, it didn't faze him one bit.

"A student beating up a teacher, you're really cool dreads unlike my brother Robbie who never done anything cool in his life!" Said Rex, as Robbie put his head down with a depressing aura forming over him, because his brother's words were true.

"Why'd you do it?!" Beck asked, figuring that there must be a reason for what he did.

"Dude had it out for me since day one. All he's ever done was make sure I got in trouble, not only that he purposely failed me on every test I took, hell he even made sure that I failed most of my classes, do you know how many parties I could've went to?, how much I could've done? Thanks to him I lost my entire summer vacation, and because of him I also had to attend summer school." Tyrell replied, through gritted teeth.

And with good reason too, when you're on summer vacation, you're supposed to party, kick-back, relax, hang with friends, etc. Basically anything that's fun, you just do it.

"Man, your teacher sounds like a real jerk!" Andre said, giving his personal opinion. It was natural that some students and teachers didn't like each other. But from the way Tyrell described him, he appeared to be a full-blown hater.

"Why was he hating on you?" Cat asked, feeling concerned, and a bit furious.

"Hell if I know, I never done anything to the guy." Tyrell stated. "Well except one thing…inadvertently of course."

"Which is…" Andre asked, wanting to know what he did.

"Apparently, I 'allegedly' stole his girlfriends." Tyrell said, using air quotes.

"Hold up a second, you stole his girlfriends?" Rex asked, while laughing a little bit. "How many did he have?"

"Three at the same time…and before y'all ask they came on to me first." Tyrell said, raising his hands in defense. "After that, they gave me their numbers."

"So what happened next?" Naruto & Rex asked.

"After my expulsion, since I'm no longer a student anymore I'd figured that I got nothing to lose." Tyrell said.

"What, did you do then?" Robbie asked.

"Well, I went to one of my old friends and he asked if he could he could record the beatdown that I was about to give him." Tyrell answered.

"What beatdown?" Beck asked.

"I got it right here on my phone, wanna watch?" Tyrell asked.

Everyone nodded, wanted to know how the fight went down, as each of them gathered around him as he pulled out his phone, and showed them the video.

* * *

><p>[Video]<p>

It was at the parking lot after school the teacher was about to leave when out of nowhere, a hooded figure with a mask covering the lower half of his face, jumped him from behind with a beer bottle and shattered it across his face, he dropped the now-broken bottle as he started punching him left and right, and started to throw in some combinations.

Then he started to add some kicks, high-knees, and some elbow strikes for good measure. Then he picked him up, and started to throw his body head first into the rims of the teacher's car, he did the same thing to the car door…except this time he opened the door and slammed it with half of his body in the car.

Then suddenly, the environment started to turn orange for some reason as the hooded man started screaming towards the sky. Afterwards, he grabbed the downed teacher as he two hard elbow shots across the gut, then a hard right to the face, then he grabbed the teacher by his waist, and powerbombed him on the concrete, hard as he could.

(EMoney365: On the last part, think of Blaze's move in Def Jam Fight For NY.)

After the assault, the hooded figure removed his hood, and removed the mask that covered the lower part of his face. Revealing the one who attacked the teacher, the student that the teacher hated. This man was none other than Tyrell Carter, ex-student.

"Never thought you'd see me again huh, teach?" Tyrell said, as he turned to walk away he turned back around to see the teacher of all fours trying to get up…only for him to receive a vicious kick to the skull. (EMoney365: Think of Randy Orton's infamous Punt Kick.)

"Ok I'm done here." Tyrell replied as began to walk away…for real this time.

[End Video]

* * *

><p>By the end of that video, some of them looked at Tyrell with various reactions:<p>

Cat looked at him with hearts in her eyes.

Rex, Naruto, Beck, Andre, and Jade looked at him in respect.

Robbie…well he outright scared after seeing that video.

"So what's your second reason for coming here?" Beck asked, remembering what he said from earlier.

"Oh yeah, my second reason for being here was because of my Artistic talents, and my Lyrical talents." Tyrell said.

"Artistic talents?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, everytime I do some graffiti, I take a picture of me standing next to my art, then I submit the picture to a website.

"And your lyrical abilities?" Andre asked.

"Every year, there's a talent scout that comes to my old school, searching for the next big thing. If you're lucky, you'd get a scholarship to come here; and well that's pretty much it." Replied Tyrell.

"Speaking of art, Hey Jade!" Jade looks at him, wondering why he wanted to talk to her…not that she wasn't complaining. "Are those tattoos on your arms?" Tyrell asked, as he stared at her two star tattoos on both of her arms.

"No they're drawings I drew on myself…of course there tattoos, what you think they were?!" She snapped at him. Tyrell however wasn't fazed by her outburst.

"Stars are pretty cool, but I got my own style." Tyrell said, as he removed his fingerless gloves revealing two tribal style tattoos on both his hands. Jade gave the dreadhead a small smile, admiring his creative style, most guys would've been scared to get some form of art done on their bodies, cause of what their parents would say, and have it removed…which is a lot worse than getting one. (EMoney365: For the tattoos, check out my profile.)

"There alright, but I've seen better!" She said, before she gets up to throw her tray, with Beck following her.

"Wow, I've never seen Jade be nice to anyone but Beck, usually she's never nice to anyone." Cat told Tyrell. Soon everyone finished eating and thrown away their lunch trays. The bell rung and everyone headed back inside for their next class.

"Hey Tyrell, what class do you have next?" Cat asked, as she walked besides him. Tyrell took out his schedule to see what next class.

"I'll be in...Oh sweet, Musical/Instrumental class!" Tyrell told her, glad that he can put his musical talents to work.

"That's great, we're in the same class together!" Cat shouted, excited that her new best friend will be in the same class with her.

"Cool…so can you show me way to class?" He asked.

"Of course I can, but you have to carry me first." Cat said, as she looked into his eyes. Tyrell just smiled at her as she picked her up like a princess. "Is this the way you'd like to be carried, or would prefer a different way?"

Cat shook her head at that. "No, no this is fine….just fine now let's go."

"In that case…lead the way, lil kitty!" Tyrell said, as Cat pointed to their classroom, then she wrapped her arms around his neck. As they made their way through the hallways, they received some odd looks from the students, as some of the ladies that was glaring at Cat with jealously in their hearts, but Tyrell didn't mind in fact, he kind of likes when girls get jealous, means that most girls are out to get him.

Unaware between the two, a certain Hollywood Arts' ice queen was also watching the scene with major jealously, but she didn't show it.

Hours later school came to an end, which of course everyone's favorite part of the day. Tyrell had just came from his last class, and felt relieved that he didn't have any homework, because that would be (To quote a certain Nara) too troublesome, now he go home and chillax.

"Tyrell wait!" A voice called out to him, the dreadhead turned around to see none other than Cat.

"Hey Cat, what's Gucci?" Tyrell asked.

"Me and my friends are going to the mall, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with us?" she offered.

"Sure, why not we can take my ride." Tyrell replied, causing a huge smile to form on Cat's face. Looks like home will have to wait.

"Yay!" replied Cat, as she dragged Tyrell with her.

* * *

><p>*Meanwhile at the Vega Residence*<p>

After Tori came home from school, she immediately took a hot shower to wash the ice coffee off her hair. Her parents asked her how her first day went, she lied and said it was great. Tori was now sitting on the couch watching her performance in the Big Showcase on her laptop, as she watched the video she thought to herself why'd she even thought of going to Hollywood Arts in the first place. The only other person (besides everyone in Sikowitz's class), that knew what happened today was Trina.

Speaking of Trina, she came downstairs to see how her younger sister was doing.

"You know you're actually not terrible." Trina said, which made Tori laugh a bit. "Are you seriously gonna quit Hollywood Arts?

"Well, what do you suppose I should do?" She asked, unsure if Trina's the right person for advice.

"I think you should go back!" Trina said

"Why?" Tori asked, wondering if her sister had lost her marbles.

"Because if you don't, I'll be forever known as the girl with the lame little sister who quit on her first day." Trina said, trying to protect her image and reputation. "And I think you were really great in the Big Showcase."

"Thanks, Tri." Tori said, smiling at her big sister.

"But I would've been amazing!" Trina sung out that last part, before heading back upstairs.

Tori shook her head, unsure whether or not she should go back; knowing she'd have Jade to deal with. If Jade could humiliate her in class, no telling what else she could do.

Later at night, Tori was sleeping soundly in her room then she awoke from her vibrating cell phone. She got out of bed and walked to her dresser to see who would be texting her at this hour. The message said and I quote_: 'Come outside the house, we need to talk.'_ (EMoney365: Michael Cole reference, sorry I couldn't resist lol.)

At first Tori believed it joke or someone texted her by mistake, but then she received another text saying: _'If you think this is a joke, or someone texted you by mistake, then you're crazy.'_ (EMoney365: Well, that was an oddly specific text, eh?).

Ignoring said text, Tori turned her head only to hear something banging against her window.

Tori looked out the window to see who's out there, but there's no one in sight. The brunette knew her mind wasn't playing tricks on her so she decided to see who it was, then she puts on her slippers and quietly walks downstairs, not wanting to wake her parents or Trina. Once she was downstairs, she was out the front door.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Tori called out, thinking she should head back inside.

"Over here, Tori!" A voice called out to her.

Tori turns around to see none other than her longtime friend, Tyrell Carter hanging upside down…with his eyes glowing green for some odd reason.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" He asked with a smile, as he was now right-side up holding a rose, as he was looking towards the stars.

"Nice place, by the way." He said.

"Thanks." She said with a small blush. "Um, Not that I'm complaining or anything, but what are you doing here its 3:00 am?" She asked, knowing the dreadhead must have a reason for being here.

"After what happened in class today, I thought I stop by to see how you're holding up." He answered.

"You were there you'd saw what happened." Tori said.

"Don't remind me, besides I have a plan of payback for her." Tyrell said, with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"I appreciate you looking out for me Tyrell, really I do…but it won't matter because I'm never going back there again!" Tori stated.

"So that's it? One day in class, and you're already callin it quits?" Tyrell asked, not liking what Tori was saying.

"Yes, Jade made it perfectly clear that I'm not welcome there." Tori said.

"If you believe that then you a fool." Tyrell said, which shocked Tori to the core. "Ya think running away will solve anything, if you run now then you're nothing but a coward."

Tori couldn't think of anything to say, after hearing such a statement.

Tyrell sighed, as he got up from the wall. "Look Tori, I can't force you go back to Hollywood Arts, whether you want to go back or not it's your call.

"But what about Jade?" She asked, still intimidated by her.

"That's easy, you gotta stand up to her, let her hate be your motivation. Hell, fight her if you have to." Tyrell replied.

He was about to leave, but not before saying "By the way, you rocked at the Big Showcase." He said before running off, leaping, and disappearing into Sakura pedals.

Tori stood there deep in thought, thinking about what Tyrell had said. And it's true she was running from her problems, and it wasn't helping her at all. Tori went back in the house to think things through.

But not before thinking, _'Thank you Tyrell.'_ she thought, with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>(Next Day: Sikowitz's Class)<p>

The student's minus Tori, were waiting for Sikowitz to come in, but for some reason he was late. A few of the student wondered if he would even show up today. As if on cue, Sikowitz came into the room; but through the window.

"Good morning, young performers." Sikowitz greeted his students.

"Why'd you come in through the window?" Eli asked.

"Because being a good performer is about making interesting choices." He explained.

The students gave Sikowitz their attention, who was writing on the board. Tori walked in, as everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked at her. While everyone was surprised she'd came back, Jade wasn't the least bit happy.

"Tori, you're back. Have you ever thought about coming in through the window?" Sikowitz asked.

"No!" She replied.

"Well, Think about it." He said.

The room suddenly became filled with the sound of someone slowly clapping, it was Tyrell. The students and Sikowitz looked him and wondered why he was clapping.

They received their answer in 3, 2, 1…

"Hey, Tori, welcome back!" Said Tyrell, with a grin on his face. "The fact that you've returned, means you took my advice, I'm flattered." He said that last part, overdramatically.

"Advice? Mind explaining Tori?" Sikowitz asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Tyrell, came by my house last night round 3:00." Tori answered.

Everyone looked at Tyrell, who was currently watching week 1 of the H.E.A.R.T. Wrestling Federation on his tablet. (EMoney365: For those who don't know 'H.E.A.R.T.' stands for: Honor, Emotion, Alliance, Rivalry, and Talented. Shoutout to my friend TigerMasters.)

Tyrell noticed the looks and said "Ok before y'all ask, I was helping a friend out. Nothing else, happened." He said, wanting to clarify what happened before rumors start to spread.

"What were you doing at her house anyway?" Jade asked, curious to know would he be at her house so early.

'_Besides if he was at my place, I'd give him a reason to make him mine.'_ Jade slyly thought to herself.

Instead of answering her question, he decided to go with just a response instead.

"Ya know Jade it really is a shame." Tyrell said, getting her attention.

"What is?" Jade asked, not knowing what he's talking about

"That fact that a beautiful, hot, sexy lady like you…" Tyrell trailed off

Jade blushed at his words, however what he was about to say next shocked her and the rest of the class.

…Is nothing more than an ice-cold, heartless, psychotic bitch." Tyrell finished coolly, as he pulled his hood over his head, propped his feet up on an empty chair, and crossed his arms like a boss.

Jade was taken aback by what he'd said, while the other students were laughing their heads off, while some of them were fell outta their seats, even Sikowitz was laughing. That was the first time anyone has ever stood up to Jade. Beck really didn't seem angry for what he said to his girlfriend, but he was giggling, because some of his words were true.

"Ha, dreads called you off and called you a female dog." Rex laughed, his respect for Tyrell has increased.

"Finally, someone had to say it!" Laughed Naruto, as right now he was rolling on the floor.

"Okay, that's enough laughter for one day." Sikowitz told them, as the laughter ceased. Jade angrily glared at Tyrell, for telling her off like that, but in a way she had to give him some form of respect.

"Now it's time for today's lesson: Alphabetical Improv, what's alphabetical improv you ask? It's where you give a letter in order starting from whichever letter you like, now who would like to lead the first group?"

"I do!" Tori stated, earning a glare from Jade.

"Alright then, Tori choose your actors." He said, as Tori waked on stage.

"Okay, I'll have Andre, Cat, Tyrell, and Jade." Tori stated.

Jade gave Tori a look that said 'Are you talking to me?'

"Yeah you, get up here." Tori confirmed, surprisingly thinking the same as Jade.

Jade got outta her seat, but not before sending Tyrell a flirtatious look, and a playful wink. He didn't actually mind, but Tori was furious.

"Jade we're in class, ogle your boyfriend on your own time." Sikowitz told her, as he was eager to teach his students.

"Hold the phone, Teach. She's fine and all, but she's not my-"Tyrell started, but was interrupted as Jade grabbed his chin, forcing him to look into her eyes as their lips were a few inches apart.

"Oh, I will!" Jade said, with a smug look on her face, while she looked at Tori.

'_Maybe even more, surely he won't mind.'_ Jade thought to herself, with a victorious smirk on her face.

'_Why do I get a feeling that two girls look like they're about to kill somebody, and that class is about to get interesting later?'_ Tyrell thought.

And boy were his thoughts true, Cause at the moment Tori looked like she's about to commit homicide, Even Cat was angry, but showed no signs of it.

'_Who the hell does this bitch think she is?!'_ Tori and Cat thought angrily in sync.

"Ok, if you start with the wrong letter you're out." Sikowitz informed. "Robbie give us a letter to start with."

"P!" Rex stated.

"I was gonna say P." Robbie said, scolding Rex.

"Now then, the scene can be about anything you want. The first letter of the first line is P, Tori start us off."

"Please go take a shower you really smell."

"Quit telling me what to do."

"Relax, ladies. Let's all get along." Tyrell said, coming in between Tori and Jade.

"Totally!" Cat said, agreeing with Tyrell.

"Wrong, Cat your letter had to begin with an S." Sikowitz said.

"Aw!" Cat groaned as she walked back to her seat, disappointed that she was cast out so soon.

"All right, Andre your letter is S."

"Something just bit my toe."

"That turtle bit his toe."

"Unbelievable that you're even here."

"Very immature of you to say that." Tyrell said to Jade

"What if the turtle bite broke my toe bone?" Andre asked, changing the subject.

"X-Rays are the only way to find out." Tori stated.

"You should shut up!" Jade scowled, hoping Tori's reaction would cause her to say the wrong letter.

"Zap! I healed your toe bone with my magic finger." Tyrell said to Andre, while also dropping a reference to a classic movie. (EMoney365: If you don't know which movie I'm talking about, then there's something wrong with you.)

"Thanks!" Andre replied, then he realized his mistake.

"Wrong, Andre your line had to start with the letter A." Sikowitz said. "Sit down!"

"Aw man, and I just had my toe bone fixed." He grumbled, as he took a seat.

"Tori, you have the letter A."

"Aliens are the only people who can fix toes by finger zapping." She said, pretending to look scared.

"By the way!' Jade said, blowing a raspberry at Tori.

"Correction, I'm an alien!" Tyrell said, dramatically.

"Oh, a twist!" Sikowitz said, very pleased with their performance.

Tori gasped. "Don't hurt me, please."

"Even though she's extremely annoying!"

"Fainting, because I can't breathe your Earth's air." Tyrell said, pretending to pass out.

"Gosh, it fainted!"

"Excellent! Tori and Jade, keep going the next letter's H." Said Sikowitz.

"Hey, why don't you go jump off that cliff over there?" Jade suggested. (EMoney365: Seriously, what's running through her sick mind?)

"I think you should!"

"Just where did you come from?"

"Kangaroos!"

"Lousy animals, kangaroos they're awkward and dirty."

"Maybe they learned from you."

The class laughed at Tori's comeback, that's the second time Jade's been sassed, and she didn't like it not one little bit.

"No one talks to me like that." Jade threatened.

'_Really? Cause when I did you weren't complaining.'_ Tyrell thought, with a smirk.

"Obviously, Tyrell just did and he's right, you really are a cold-blooded psycho."

"Please run in front of a bus."

"Quite obnoxious of you to say."

"Really?"

"Sure was!"

"Thanks!"

"Up your nose I see a lot of boogers."

"Very clever!"

"Wish you'd thought of it?"

"X marks the spot I'd like to punch!" Jade exclaimed.

"Your finger smells weird!"

"Zero is what you are on a scale from 1 to 10."

"And back to the letter A!" Sikowitz exclaimed.

"As if I care what you think!" said Tori.

"Better watch yourself."

"Can't take what you can't dish out?" Tori taunted.

"Don't push me, girl!"

"Eat your pants."

"You eat your pants!" Jade shouted, but realized she used the wrong letter. "No wait…"

"Sorry Jade the next letter was…"

"F! I know!" She yelled, before storming back to her seat.

"Hey look, the alien's moving." Andre said, as Tyrell lifted his head up.

"Keep the scene going with the letter G." Sikowitz told Tori.

"Get up, alien." Tori said, as she helped her friend up.

"Head…feels dizzy."

Tori looked over at Jade, figuring this was the perfect opportunity to get back at Jade for flirting with _her _Tyrell.

'_Wait a second, my Tyrell? It actually has a nice ring to it.' _Tori thought to herself, with a sly smile.

"I know what'll make you feel better." Tori said in a flirty tone.

"Jumping jacks?"

"Kiss Me!" Tori said, as Jade gave her a 'You wouldn't dare' look.

"Little crazy, let's do it!"

At that moment, Tori wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him on the lips. The entire class clapped and cheered at the scene, except for Jade who was completely furious.

'_That should've been me kissing him!' _Jade thought, with a snarl.

What Tori said next, would cause her to snap like a rubber band.

"Man I love this school!" Tori said, with a grin on her face.

'_That tears it!' _Jade thought, as she got up from her seat…and slapped Tori across the face.

"Oh man, that's gonna leave a mark!" Tyrell exclaimed, as he sat back down.

In response, Tori attacked Jade throwing rights and lefts like a madwoman. Not wanting to Tori to one-up her, Jade chop-blocked one of her legs, as she begins to have the upper hand.

Meanwhile Tyrell took out his phone, and started to record the fight.

What can he say, he loved a good catfight.

"Shouldn't we, you know do something about this?" Robbie asked.

"Nope!" Tyrell, Rex, Andre, and Naruto said in unison.

"And why not?" Beck asked, wondering why Tyrell won't stop the fight.

"Dude, it's two girls fighting, you'd be an idiot to break it up." Naruto said.

"But shouldn't we at least intervene?" Robbie asked, not letting the subject go.

"Bruh, this a personal matter, no way I'm getting in the middle of that!" Tyrell exclaimed with a laugh. "Anybody got any popcorn?"

"Right here." Andre said, handing him a tub of popcorn that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"I'm gonna go do something." Robbie proclaimed, wanting to end this.

"If you wanna get beat up, be my guest." Tyrell said, speaking for the fellas. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

And trust me, he did warned him.

As Robbie tried [keyword 'tried'] to interfere in the fight [Big mistake]. Tori and Jade momentarily stopped their fight, as they grabbed Robbie by the collar of his shirt, and punched him so hard he_ literally_ flew out the room.

"Damn!" Tyrell, Rex, Andre, and Naruto said simultaneously, as they saw a flying Robbie. Similar to two dudes from a certain movie.

"Rex, Tell me you've recorded that." Tyrell said, laughing at what had just happened.

"Yeah, yeah I got it." Rex laughed at his brother's expense.

"Told ya not to intervene, bro!" Tyrell yelled out to Robbie, in an 'I told you so' tone.

Back at the fight, Jade punched Tori, who quickly dodged and gave her a roundhouse kick. Deciding to end this Tori, decided to wait 'til Jade get on her hands and knees, as she ran towards her, Tori jumped…and Stomped on Jade's head.

If Tyrell didn't know any better, he could've sworn he'd seen a silhouette of a former member of the Shield, when Tori did that move.

Weird.

Angry that she'd lost Jade decided to grab a chair, and smack her upside the head with it, but before she could follow through on that promise, Beck had called out to his girlfriend.

"Jade!" Beck called out.

"What?!" She yelled, angry that her boyfriend stopped her from giving Tori an extreme makeover.

At that point, Naruto got behind her with a bucket of water and ice. He looked towards Tyrell, as he nodded, giving him the greenlight.

"You seriously need to chill." As soon as he said that, Naruto dumped the bucket on Jade, getting her all soaked.

"Nice!" Tyrell said, while high-fiving Naruto.

An hour later, the bell rang as the students gathered their things, and walked out the door. Tyrell was about to head out to his next class, but Tori stopped him.

"Hey Tyrell?"

"Hey Tori, what's up?"

"I just wanted to say, thank you for yesterday. You know, for convincing me to stay and all." She said, gratefully.

"No problem Tori, I had your back when we were kids, and I'll have your back now." Tyrell said, extending his fist to Tori.

Tori gladly pounded her fist to his, he may not always be there for her, but he at least tried. That's all she could ever ask for.

"Tyrell, can you do me a favor?" She asked

"Sure." He said. "What is it?"

"My fight with Jade had me all worn out, and I was wondering…" She trailed off.

'_She wants me to carry her to class._' Tyrell thought, already knowing what Tori wanted him to do.

"Would you carry me to class, please?" Tori asked, as she leaned against him, and gave him the Puppy Eyes.

Tyrell sighed in defeat, he should've known she'd used that against him.

"So how would you like to be carried: Piggyback or Bridal Style?" He asked, expecting Tori to say piggyback.

But, to his surprise, Tori jumped into his arms wanting to be carried bridal style.

"Lead the way, Tori!" Tyrell said, as he carried her off to class.

End.

I can finally say that I'm a done with chapter three.

And if I've gotten the character's personalities mixed up, I apologize but for the story to work some characters, have to be out of character.

Until next time…you know what to do.

Also, make sure to check out H.E.A.R.T.'s next pay-per-view Ca$h Claim, which is coming out soon.


	4. Hollwood Art Aftermath or Enter The Vega

Announcer: Ladies and Gentleman please welcome Tyrell Carter!

Crowd: *cheers loudly as Tyrell walks out*

Tyrell: What's up, y'all?

Crowd: What's up!

Tyrell: Ok, ok. Settle down now. Now normally, EMoney365 would be start the chapter off, but due to certain 'complications' he'll be out for a while.

Crowd: *starts to boo loudly at the news*

Tyrell: Yes that is very sad, but I have some good news…I'll be taking over until he returns, that cool with y'all?

Crowd: Yeah!

Tyrell: If that's cool with y'all, give me a Hell yeah!

Crowd: *As one* Hell Yeah!

Tyrell: Awesome, but first can someone throw me a couple of beers?

*Somebody from the crowd did exactly that.*

Tyrell: Thanks, now Mileena could you come out here and do the disclaimer, please?

*Mileena comes out skipping like a schoolgirl, wearing a very revealing outfit, receiving cat-calls and whistles from the audience….while some passed out due to nosebleeds.*

Mileena: Of course darling, Ty-kun doesn't Victorious, Naruto, or anything else he may use for the duration of this story.

Tyrell: Y'all heard the lady, now without further ado...*he raises his cold ones in the air, and drinks them 'Stone Cold' style.* …Let's get this show on the road.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The H.A. Aftermath or Tyrell Meets Trina<p>

It's been a long week since Tyrell had transferred to Hollywood Arts, and if he'd knew he come here after being kicked out, he would've switch schools a whole lot sooner.

Aside from the crazy barefoot teachers, a foreign man serving lunch inside a food truck, and girls blushing at the sight of him, and some girls wanting to be carried to their next class.

This school was pretty awesome, in his opinion.

Aside from all that, what was really cool was people he had met. Tori and Tyrell already met each other when they were kids so there's no need for them to know one another, but they hang out together like old times.

Andre was a pretty cool dude, however he and Tyrell have their differences when it comes to music, but later they found out that sometimes their collaborations work.

Naruto and Tyrell always goes on a pranking spree, and so far they've never been caught, nor can anyone prove who done it.

Beck and Tyrell, had their daily acting sessions, giving each other tips and pointers, afterwards they hang out and did random stuff.

When Tyrell went to hang out with Cat, well after seeing his fight with his ex-teacher, she bombarded him with questions like where did he learned how to fight, and where did he acquired those Blazin moves. She told him that it's a secret, and he can only tell those he trust. She pouted at his response but nodded, knowing he must have his reasons.

He can't just show his powers to just anyone, right?

Next he went to hang out, with Robbie & Rex, and well…let's just say that was a big mistake, not because of Rex he's pretty cool to hang with. Robbie on the other hand well…it took so much for Tyrell not to send him into next week.

After that, he went to hang out with Hollywood Arts' Ice Queen, Jade. And when he hung out with her she wasn't her usual ice queen self, she was well…normal she seemed okay, aside from the fact that for some reason she has a weird obsession with scissors.

Also whenever they're alone she openly flirts with him, despite that she's currently in a relationship with Beck. She just couldn't help herself he's too damn handsome. Plus she figured, making Tori jealous was a bonus, in her book.

But that was last week, let's go to next week shall we?

* * *

><p>(Next Week: Tyrell's House)<p>

Right now Tyrell was busy relaxing in his room, laying on his bed. Thinking about all that had happened this week, and what will happen next week.

Safe to say that it would be it very…interesting.

'_Man, last week was incredible, I feel I'm attracting more and more girls by the day, slowly, but surely.' _He thought, with a big grin on his face.

Wouldn't you be ecstatic, if you had a following of the female variety?

As he was done getting lost in his thoughts, he went to his closet to get his clothes out for tomorrow.

"Well, better catch some z's, because I'm driftin tonight." Tyrell said, heading off to dreamland.

(Morning: 7:05 am)

Tyrell was busy having an epic dream, but unfortunately for him that dream was cut short by the one thing that men and women hate more than anything.

The dreaded alarm clock.

'_Whoever invented those evil alarm clocks should be shot, buried, or anything else I can think of, whatever comes first.' _Tyrell thought, annoyed that he had to wake up so early.

Why couldn't he just sleep in for just five more minutes?!

Having no other option, he got up from his bed, as he stretched for a little while. Then he went to take a quick shower, then he brushed his teeth, as he put on today's clothes: Arctic Camo cargo pants, a black muscle shirt, black and grey Air Forces, and a black zip-up hoodie that says 'Explicit Carter Violence' on the back.

(Tyrell: For the hoodie, think of Dean Ambrose's unstable hoodie.)

After gathering all of his thing together, he went to his Lamborghini, and started to listen to '_Chillin_._' _ By Wale, blasting through the speakers, while heading towards Hollywood Arts.

* * *

><p>(Minutes Later: Hollywood Arts)<p>

While Tori and the others were waiting on Tyrell, a silver Lamborghini drove up on the parking lot, while everyone was wondering who that rides belongs to?

"That is one awesome ride." Rex said, while everyone just nodded in agreement.

"What kind of car is that?" Robbie asked, while everyone gave him a look that said 'really?', Jade was about to slap him senseless. But someone already beat her to it.

"That my friends, is the Huracan LP 610-4 Lamborghini, the most awesome ride next to the Bugatti." A familiar voice from behind them said.

They all jumped from behind when then heard Tyrell, who was laughing at the shocked looks on their faces.

"Oh man, you should've seen your faces!" laughed Tyrell, while trying to keep his laughter under control.

"Tyrell, that was so not funny!" Tori said, as she tried to keep her heart rate down, along with Cat and Jade.

"She's right Tyrell, it's not funny…" Naruto trailed off, thinking he agreed with her. "It was freakin hilarious!" Naruto finished, with a big smile on his face.

"See even he agrees with me." Tyrell said.

Not wanting a fight this early in the morning, Andre decided to change the subject.

"So How were you able to get a car like this?" He asked.

"Let's just say, my parents know a guy." Tyrell said, as if it was the simplest answer in the world. "Well come on, y'all coming to class or what?"

* * *

><p>(Timeskip: After Class)<p>

After class, Tyrell was about to head towards his next class…well he was until Tori stopped him.

"Tyrell wait!" Tori exclaimed, wanting to talk with him for a second.

"Tori, what's up?" He asked, wondering what she needed.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to come over at my house and help me with my homework." Tori asked, hoping he would say yes.

"I don't know Tori normally I would, but I plans for tonight and I…" Tyrell started to say until…

"Please Tyrell?"…Tori started giving him the beady eyes, and that cutesy voice of hers.

"Fine, I'll help." He relented, knowing that there's no way to escape the beady eyes, and the cutesy voice.

"Yay!" Tori exclaimed, as she jumped up and hugged Tyrell, while locking her legs around his waist, while inadvertently pressing her chest against his face.

(Tyrell: Breasts against face: such a great feeling, but at the same time the most dangerous.)

'_Yes, he's coming over to my place I can't wait!'_ Tori thought, with a hint of glee in her voice. While also tightening her hold on Tyrell.

Normally he wouldn't mind, but for god's sake the man needed to breathe, and Tori's hugs was as tight as a vice!

Well…sometimes.

"Tori…can't breathe." Tyrell choked out, her hugs are really tight.

Tori looked at his face, and saw that he's turning blue from lack of oxygen.

'_Crap!' _ Tori thought, as she finally let go of her hug.

"Are you okay?" She asked, hoping she hurt him too bad.

"I'll be fine, I'll meet you after school ok?" He said, walking to his next class.

* * *

><p>(Timeskip: After SchoolParking Lot)

Tyrell was about to go to his ride, heading over to Tori's place to help her with homework…well before Beck and the others caught up to him.

"Hey Tyrell, wait up!" Beck called out to him, as the others caught up.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Tyrell.

"Heard you were going over to Tori's place, is it true?" Rex asked.

"Yep, first time I've been there in years." Tyrell said, with a smile on his face.

The others look at him in slight worry, unaware of what's to come.

"You might wanna reconsider." Said Andre.

"And, why's that? Surely there must be a reason." Tyrell asked, wondering why his fellow dreadhead wouldn't want him to go over to Tori's house.

"Oh, there's a reason!" Naruto said, not knowing what Tyrell's walking into.

"Ok then what's the reason?" He asked.

"Trina!" Jade said, saying the name as if it was poison.

Tyrell has a puzzled look on his face, not knowing who Trina is.

"Who's Trina?" Tyrell asked, never heard of Trina before.

"She's, Tori's older sister." Cat said.

"Wow, I…had no idea." Tyrell said, truthfully. "But regardless of the reason, I promised Tori I'd help her, so thanks for the heads up, but I'll take my chances." Replied Tyrell, as he cranked up his car and drove off.

"There goes one doomed dreadhead." said Rex.

"Yep, oh and by the way…" Cat said, as she punched Rex in the face.

* * *

><p>(Timeskip: Vega ResidenceTwo Hours Later)

Tyrell and Tori, were halfway done with Tori's project, but they still have a few things they needed to finish, not wanting to rush themselves they've decided to come to a stopping point.

"I think we should stop for a break, don't you?" asked Tyrell.

Tori nodded, the quicker she was done with this project, the quicker she can relax.

"Cool, I'll be outside." Tyrell said.

"What for?" Tori asked.

"Exercises!" He yelled from outside.

While Tyrell was out doing exercises, Tori was getting out two cans of fruit punch for him and her.

It was also the same time Trina walked in from her jog.

"Thanks, I'm so thirsty!" Trina said, taking a sip from one of the drinks.

"Trina! That drink was for my friend." Tori said.

"So you have another one." Trina said, not really seeing the issue here.

"You know Trina, sometimes you can be such a major bit-"Tori said, but was interrupted at the sight before her, while Trina dropped her punch at the sight.

It was Tyrell who walked back into the house shirtless, with a towel wrapped around his neck.

Tori couldn't say anything because she was too busy staring at his 8-pack abs. She knew that he was cute, but right now, Tori was thinking he's way past the cuteness level.

Trina on the other hand, she was thinking along the same lines as Tori. But right now, she was dreaming about her & Tyrell walking down the altar as newlyweds.

Both girls were practically drooling, at the sight of him.

Tyrell noticed this as he starts to play along, as he starts posing for the ladies.

"Why ladies…didn't Ms. V. ever teached you it's impolite to stare?" Tyrell asked them in a teasing tone, although that's what they thought they heard.

He really said this.

"Are you ladies ok?" Tyrell asked, already knowing why they're staring.

"Oh yeah, we're good!" Tori said, nervously. Not trusting her voice at the moment.

Meanwhile Trina grabbed Tori's arm, and dragged her outside. While Tyrell was confused on what just happened.

"Who is that?!" Trina asked/shouted wanting to get to the point.

"That's Tyrell, he's an old friend of mine." Tori answered.

"So his name's Tyrell, huh?" Trina asked, with a sly tone.

Tori noticed the tone, Trina was using; meaning she's planning to steal Tyrell away from her.

Tyrell was hers, and hers alone!...Well unofficially, he was hers but still…

(Tyrell: Why can't most girls just admit, that they love their crush and move on? Don't you guys just hate that, I mean, seriously?)

'_Back off Trina, he's mine!' _Tori thought, obsessively

"So what school does he go to, do you know where he lives?" Trina thought, wanting to know more about the hot dreadhead.

"One, he goes to Hollywood Arts, like you and me; Two, I don't know where he lives." Tori said, while trying to keep her anger in check.

Trina was sad that she doesn't know the address of her dreadheaded admirer, but on the bright side she could see Tyrell five days a week.

'_Yes! I finally got myself a dreadhead!'_ Trina thought, with a grin on her face.

After their little conversation, both sisters went inside, and saw Tyrell who was watching week 3 of H.E.A.R.T. wrestling on his tablet.

Unknown to our favorite dreadhead, Tori & Trina were standing right behind him.

"May I help you ladies?" He asked, not even looking away from his tablet.

"So your name's Tyrell, right?" Trina asked, obviously playing dumb.

"You are correct, and who would you be sweetheart?" Tyrell asked, while noticing a blush from Trina.

"I'm Trina, Tori's hotter, older sister." She said, praising herself…and her body.

Not many things have shocked Tyrell, but this was one of them. Not that he thought Trina was ugly mind you, but she was a bit shorter than Tori was; and she had a bit of baby fat on her.

"So Tyrell, do you have a girlfriend?" Trina asked, hoping he was still available.

"Well I…" Tyrell stated, but was cut off by…

"Trina! Tyrell was helping me with my homework." Tori said, cutting him off.

"It's your homework, do it yourself!" Trina snapped at her, before turning her attention back to Tyrell.

"So Tyrell, what do you say?" Asked Trina in a flirty tone, while tracing his chest with her finger.

"Well…I don't see why not." Replied Tyrell, ignoring the pleading look Tori was giving him.

"Great!" Exclaimed Trina, while grabbing his arm; dragging him to her room.

Tori pouted, but she didn't know why, either Trina for interfering with her homework project; or the fact that her sister is openly flirting with_ her _crush.

Probably the latter

"I wanted show him my room first." Tori mumbled, jealous that Trina flirted with him; before she could make a move. That and she planned to show him her room, after this project was over and done with.

Yeah, definitely the latter. (Tyrell: Well Tori you know what they say: Ya snooze, Ya lose.)

* * *

><p>(Timeskip: 5 minutes later Trina's Room)

Wasn't long before Trina's room, and at first glance Tyrell noticed something about Trina, she has pictures plastered all over her room.

Weird-scratch that- it was flat-out creepy… then again he ran into creepy things before so this shouldn't be any different, right?

…Right?

(Tyrell: Whoa, this chick's room is due for a major remodeling.)

"So what do you think nice right?" Trina asked.

"Well, let's just say it's too nice for words." Tyrell said, trying to put it as nicely as he could.

Cause to be honest, this room just screams 'Crazy stalker chick'.

'_This room needs a major overhaul, it feels like they're watching your every move.'_ He thought to himself, referring to the pictures all over the room.

"Well, aren't you a sweetie; I'll be right back." Trina said walking away, while adding a little sway to her hips.

'_Score one for the older Vega.'_ Trina thought to herself, with a smirk on her face.

A few minutes passed as Tyrell waited on Trina, to pass the time he was taking selfies on his cell phone

'_Maybe I should head downstairs, and help Tori finish her project.'_ Tyrell thought, as he was considering to do just that.

Until Trina walked in wearing a red bathrobe, walking up to him.

"Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long?" Trina asked.

"Nah, not that long." replied Tyrell.

At that point, Trina got even closer to him.

"So what you think of my bathrobe, smooth right?" Trina asked, as she grabbed his free hand, and puts it on her robe, as he felt it.

Surprisingly, it was smooth…silky smooth.

"Yeah, real smooth."

"If you like that, then you're gonna love this." Trina said, with a smirk on her face

Our favorite dreadhead was trying to figure out what she meant by that, but he quickly got his answer, as Trina undid her robe, as she flashed Tyrell, showing off her naked body in all of its glory.

Tyrell was wide-eyed at the sight, and he had a slight nosebleed; Trina really did have a hot body, but what he's really focused on is her chest, he was in a hypnotic-like trance, with the way they move back and fourth; it was mesmerizing.

"My breasts are amazing are they?" Trina asked, while she cupped them.

"Sorry, what?" Tyrell said, snapping himself out of the trance.

Trina giggled at his response; she really thought he was cute.

"Would you like to touch em?" asked Trina, in a seductive voice.

Not waiting for an response, she just grabbed one of Tyrell's hands and places it on her left breast, while she places the other one on her juicy booty.

Trina moaned at his touch, he knew how to make a woman feel good…if her moaning his name while grinding on him was any indication.

'_As much as I want this to continue, I should probably help Tori like I've promised.'_ Tyrell thought, as he sighed reluctantly.

Trina noticed that he'd stopped, as she looked into his eyes and she merely pouted.

"Aww, why'd you stopped?" Trina whined, sad and a bit angry at having her satisfaction denied by him.

"Look Trina, I probably shouldn't be doing this." Tyrell said.

"But why?" Trina asked, as she was nearly teary-eyed.

"Look I promised Tori that I'd…"

"Why does everything have to be about Tori?!" Trina shouted.

"Trina I…"

"You know what, just go!" Trina shouted, clearly she was enraged; but there was a hint of sadness.

"What's your deal, Trina?"

"Sorry." Trina apologized. "It's just that everyone who has claimed to be my 'friend', usually ends up leaving me; I only have a few real friends." She said, truthfully.

(Tyrell: Whoa, no wonder why this chick's messed up.)

Honestly, Tyrell really felt bad for her. Even someone crazy like Trina needed to be loved.

"Hey Trina." Tyrell called out getting her attention. "Would you allow me to be your friend?" He asked with a gleaming smile.

Trina smiled as she was beginning to cry again; not tears of sadness, this time she was crying tears of happiness.

"Was it something I said?"

"No, just…thank you." She said gratefully, as she hugged him.

"Would you like to take some pictures with me?" He asked.

"Sure!" Trina said with excitement in her voice.

"Ok, but um…you may want to cover up." Tyrell said, gesturing to her current state of dress.

"Oh, right!" Trina said, as her blush crept over her face; as she covered herself up with her bathrobe from earlier.

"Cool, let's get started." Tyrell said, as they started taking pictures in various poses.

* * *

><p>(Timeskip: Downstairs Vega Residence)

Tori was still downstairs, waiting for Tyrell to come back down so they can finish their project.

"Hey Tori sorry I've kept you waiting but…"

"What did you two do?!" Tori asked, with a hint of anger in her voice.

"What are you talking about, Tori?" He asked, feigning ignorance.

"What…did…you…two…do?!" Tori asked, through gritted teeth.

"Let's just say me and Trina, had gotten to know one another." Replied Tyrell, with a laid-back look on his face.

Tori however was less than amused.

"You what?!" Tori shouted, if she wasn't mad before, she's mad as hell now.

"See you tomorrow Tori, bye!" Tyrell said, getting the hell out of there a.s.a.p.

An angry Tori, is not a Tori you'd want to be around.

"Trina!" Tori shouted, as she marched up to her room to have a little 'chat' with her sister.

* * *

><p>(Next Day: Hollywood Arts)<p>

Tyrell was currently in the hallway, listening to his music on his phone when suddenly…

"Hey Tyrell!" A voice called out to him.

Turning around he saw, Rex, Naruto, and Andre; with the others following behind him.

"What's up, bros?" He greeted them as they fist bumped.

"What happened over at Tori's place?" Rex asked, with a smirk.

"Well, at first it started with me and Tori studying."

"And…" Rex trailed off, wanting to hear the details.

"_She _happened." Tyrell said, putting extra emphasis on she.

The guys nodded, knowing who 'she' is referring to.

"Wait, wait, wait did happen between you and her?" Andre asked.

"Let's just say that it was something I'll never forget." Tyrell said.

"What happened last night?" Beck asked, now speaking up.

"Trina…seduced me." He whispered, that last part.

Unfortunately for him; a younger vega, a battle-crazy redhead with highlights, and a psychotic goth heard him.

"What?!" Tori, Cat, and Jade said in unison.

'_And here we go, ladies and gentlemen.'_

"Trina…" Tori started off, anger laced within her voice.

"Did…" Cat trailed off, wanting to knock that pretty boy look off his face.

"What?!" Jade finished, rage was evident in hers; as the three ladies started to crowd Tyrell.

'_Man, what did I do in the past to deserve this?' _

"She…seduced…me." He said slowly, as if he was explaining it to children; while slightly pushing them away from him.

"Yeah Tori, Tyrell was just telling us your sister…" Naruto started, but was silenced by Andre; as he covered his mouth.

"Ok, what really happened Tyrell?" This time, it was Robbie who spoke up.

"Well Trina wanted to show me her room, and fellas let me tell ya; her room is way past due for a makeover trust me."

"And then what?" Naruto asked.

"She walked out, for a while adding a little sway in her step; But later came back, wearing a red bathrobe." Tyrell said, while ignoring the nosebleed coming from Rex.

The girls heard this, and they couldn't help but to be jealous.

'_I bet I could tease him better than Trina can.' _Tori, Jade, and Cat thought in unison, while thinking of ways to get Tyrell alone next time.

"What happened next?" Andre asked him, while eating some Skittles.

"She wanted me to feel her robe, then she…"

At this point, Tyrell was telling the guys what had happened after that; while the girls were getting lost in their own thoughts.

"…and that's what happened, any questions?" Tyrell asked.

"Yeah, I have a question." Rex said. "Did you see her boobs?" He asked with a perverted grin.

"Rex!" Robbie scolded his brother for using such language.

'_He's so whipped.'_ Tyrell thought with a deadpanned expression, referring to Robbie's weak attempt at scolding.

"To answer your question Rex, yes I've touched them, fondled them…and I've mastered them!" Tyrell finished with a perverted grin of his own; as he was standing high on a mountaintop, with his fist raised in the air, smirking victoriously.

"What are you talking about?" Robbie asked, while ignoring the shocked looks of the guys.

"You really don't know do you?" Naruto asked, a headshake from Robbie was all he needed.

"Robbie, there a question in life that most guys always try to figure out whenever it comes to the fair sex; Do you know what that question is?" Tyrell said somewhat seriously, as he was going into lecture mode.

"No, I don't." Robbie said, not hearing of anything like this before.

"To master…" Tyrell started.

"Or not to master…" Naruto added.

"That is…" Rex also added.

"The question." Beck & Andre finished, as the five of said each of their parts, dramatically.

"If you want to know more dude, it's in this book." Tyrell said as he pulled out a book titled '1,000 ways to master titties' by Dean Ambrose.

(Tyrell: The dude's a great wrestler, but his memes are priceless.)

"Take it, I have a spare." Tyrell said, before giving it to Robbie…even though he's probably fated to be forever alone.

"One last thing, I forgot to mention fellas." He said, catching their attention. "Along with me grabbing her breast, she also gave me a lapdance." Tyrell said, receiving some odd looks from the guys.

What can he say, Trina's a _really _great dancer.

However certain girls don't share the same opinion, as he.

'_Okay first I have better breast than Trina does, and second there's no way she can grind better than me.' _The girls thought in a jealous rage, while being a bit insecure about themselves…and their bra sizes.

"Was she nice and…"Naruto asked

"Oh Yeah." Tyrell finished, as if he was reading his thoughts.

Not wanting to hear anymore, someone decided to speak up.

"Does anyone know what class we have next?" Jade asked, through gritted teeth; wanting to know what class they have together next, before she loses it.

And it certainly had nothing to do about the guy's conversation…at all.

…Well maybe a little bit, but still…

"Easy, we have Science next." replied Tyrell.

"How do you know?" asked Jade.

"Check your schedule." Tyrell said, as if it was obvious.

Jade reached into her schedule…and sure enough she realized he was right.

"Does anyone know what time class start?" Beck asked, not wanting to be late.

"9:30." replied Andre.

"What time is it now?" Robbie asked.

"9:21, which means we have 9 minutes to get to class." Naruto said.

"Ok then, let's go." Beck instructed, as the guys walked off to Science class.

Tyrell was about to join them, until he was stopped by Tori, Cat & Jade.

"Something wrong, ladies?" He asked, wanting to catch up with the guys.

"What can't three ladies be accompanied to class by a handsome man, like you?" Jade asked, with a sly grin.

'_Not unless you're planning something.' _Tyrell thought.

Tori saw this, and decided to speak up.

"Wait a second Jade, don't you already have a boyfriend?" Tori asked in a condescending tone.

"So just because I have a boyfriend, doesn't mean I can send some looks towards him." Jade said, as she put her one of her hands underneath Tyrell's shirt feeling on his 8-pack.

'_Whoa, his muscles are rock hard!' _Jade thought to herself, enjoying every minute of this.

"Here Tyrell how bout I give you something to feel." Jade said with a smirk, as she grabbed his free hand and places it on her chest.

But Tori was having none of it!

'_Oh no she don't!'_ Tori thought with a growl, as she pulled Tyrell away from Jade; much to Jade's displeasure.

"Come on Tyrell, let's go." Tori said with a smile, as she locked her arm around his; while leaning on his shoulder, as they began to walk.

Jade however, had other plans.

"Sorry Vega, but Tyrell's walking me to class." Jade said with a smug look on her face, as she pulled him over to her side, now leaning on his shoulder.

"Yeah…I don't think so." Tori said, as she pulled Tyrell back to her side.

'_Something tells me that today would be interesting.' _Tyrell thought to himself, as Tori & Jade continued to pull him to their respective sides.

Oh if only he knew how right he was.

* * *

><p>(Timeskip: Science Class)<p>

"Ok class today we're gonna work on chemistry; when I call your name, please stand beside your partner."

The class nodded in understanding, while some were looking forward to being partnered off with their best friends and/or hot women.

"Let's see here…Rex you'll be paired up with Naruto." The teacher said, while they fist bumped.

"Beck your partner is Andre." The teacher said, while the two high-fived each other.

"Cat you'll be partnered with Robbie." The teacher said, as Robbie was excited; Cat on the other hand didn't share his enthusiastic as he was. She went on a five minute rant about how it wasn't fair, and that she rather be partnered with someone else than him.

She looked at Tyrell on that last part as she winked at him; while also blowing him a kiss.

Everyone, even Tyrell & the Teacher, sweatdropped.

"O…kay" The teacher said, unsure how to respond to that. "Tyrell, since there's only you, Tori, and Jade left; do you mind being partnered with these two ladies?" he asked.

"Cool with me, Teach." Replied Tyrell, while missing the excited looks on Tori & Jade's faces.

(Timeskip: Science Class/ An Hour Later)

So far the class went well for the gang, Tyrell, Tori, and Jade – despite the mini rivalry between the two – were working very well together.

Andre and Beck were working great together, but couldn't help but be a bit upset that Jade was flirting with someone else despite the fact that she's already in a relationship.

Rex and Naruto were doing great…for a couple seconds, Rex just took a nap; leaving Naruto stuck with all the work.

Cat and Robbie…let's just say things didn't work out as they should; Robbie kept trying to get Cat to concentrate, but she was too focused on the dreadhead in front of her. He tried again, but ended up getting punched in the jaw for every time he interrupted her.

Everything went great…until there's a strange beeping sound.

"Does anyone hear that?" Tyrell asked.

"Hear what?" Jade asked.

"That." Tyrell said, as the beeping starts to increase.

'_Something's not right here.'_ Tyrell thought to himself.

The teacher seemed to notice this, and he began to make an announcement.

"Class, I think it's time to….run away!" The teacher yelled frantically, as he –along with the class- begun to run.

Where do they even find these teachers?

"We need to go, now!" Tyrell yelled out to the gang.

That was also the moment when Rex had woken up.

"Hey guys, what'd I missed?" Rex said, tiredly.

Everyone, excluding Rex, facefaulted.

"Now you wake up!" Everyone shouted at him.

While everyone was shouting at him, the science room exploded

The explosion was so big, that it flew Tyrell and the others onto the parking lot; Unaware that the same explosion would change their lives in a way no one saw coming.

* * *

><p>End<p>

Chapter 4, is finally done. I'll admit this chapter probably isn't my best one, especially the ending, and the science class part.

Hope y'all enjoy the interaction between Tyrell & Trina.

Also, it looks like Tori's getting a little jealous.

Please review.

Side Note: Tyrell have various forms of power. Not enough for him to be crazily overpowered, but if so I apologize.


	5. A Klown's Vengence or Teacher's Payback

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome, Tyrell Carter!

*The crowd starts to cheer as Tyrell descends from the sky via Angel's wings*

Tyrell: What's up people?

*Crowd cheered loudly in response*

Tyrell: Man, Y'all really hyped for this ain't ya? Anyways this chapter's about…

*Some drunk idiot from the crowd throws a brick at Tyrell, but he dodged it flawlessly*

Tyrell: Security! Escort this fool outta here!

*Security came in from the audience and – in Tyrell's words- escorted the fool out.

Tyrell: Anyone else feeling lucky? Cause the next person that does, will have me to deal with.

*No response from the crowd*

Tyrell: As I was saying, today's chapter's all about…well let's just say that someone decides to come back to school with bad intentions.

*Cue loud boos from the crowd*

Tyrell: Yeah I know, time for the disclaimer. Jade (MK9) can you come out here, please.

*Jade walks in her usual attire and starts to dance on the stripper pole, receiving loud cheers and lots of money from the guys, and jealous looks from the girls.

Jade: Will I get a spot in your harem, Ty-kun…

*Cue cat-calls from the male audience*

Tyrell: We'll cross that bridge when we get to it.

Jade: I'll hold you to it. Tyrell doesn't own Victorious, Naruto, or anything that he may use for the duration of this story. Otherwise, me and my sisters would give him many reasons to make him forget all about Tori.

*Cue the audience chanting 'Lucky Bastard' repeatedly, while clapping rhythmically*

Tyrell: *sweatdropped* O…kay with that being said, let's get started on the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: A Klown's Revenge or A Teacher's Payback<p>

A lot of things have happened yesterday since the explosion, The Victorious Gang was transported to a hospital to recover from their injuries.

As for Tyrell well…allow me to flashback.

[Flashback/ Location: Hospital] (Tyrell: First attempt at a flashback.)

_Tyrell was busy recovering from his injuries just like the others…_

_Well all excluding Naruto, due to him having the healing factor of the Nine-Tailed Fox, better known as Kurama. So he'll be out in no time._

_Lucky son of a gun _

_While he (Tyrell) was lost in his own thoughts, something or someone tried to reach him._

"_Kid, we have much to discuss." A voice called out._

_Next Thing he knows, everything went dark; which means he could only be in one place: His mindscape._

"_Alright, you called me out here so now what?" Tyrell said in a chilled out tone, ready to fight whoever…or whatever it was._

_To his surprise he wasn't alone, because right in front of him there was like 8 to 10 silhouettes max… well that and a giant beast behind them._

_Again stranger things have happened to him before, so he decided to voice his thoughts._

"_Who the hell are you guys? More importantly, why am I even here?" Tyrell asked, as he was legitimately confused._

_And he hated being confused more than anything._

"_Who we are isn't important, and as for your second question; we're here to grant you're an offer." One of the ten said._

_Normally, he would accept the offer; but he had to be cautious, cause these ten - eleven if you count the beast in the background- could beat him easily._

_Mama didn't raise no fool…somewhat, he had his moments._

"_What offer?" Tyrell asked, skeptically; with a raised eyebrow._

_The ten were impressed, usually most people would just accept an offer without a second thought._

"_Our offer of power." Another one of the ten said, this one was feminine._

_Tyrell was floored, he already had some abilities; but even more? Was he in some of anime/video game world?_

_Cause if he was, then that was fine by him._

"_What's the catch?" He asked, still skeptical._

"_There's no catch, all you have to do answer a few questions, to determine if you're worthy or not."_

_Tyrell thought it over, three questions for power? His response was obvious._

"_I accept your offer." Tyrell said, excited to gain more abilities._

"_Very well, let's say for example, you find a sentient blade that's screams 'Power, give me more power.' How would you use said power?"_

"_Easy, I would use my power to help people; and to cause a little mischief along the way." Tyrell admitted, honestly. _

_The others looked at him to see if he was showing any signs of lying._

_To their surprise, they've found none._

_Hey he may've been crazy at times, but at least he was honest._

"_Please step forward, Tyrell." The ten said in unison._

_Not needing to be told twice, Tyrell decided to step up and take a knee_

"_Congratulations Tyrell, you've passed the test." The 10 said in a proud tone._

_Tyrell smirked, clearly he was proud of himself; but wait a minute…._

"_What about the other questions?" He asked, remembering what they'd said earlier._

"_There were no other questions." The 10 said in sync._

_And just like that, Tyrell facevaulted._

_Most of the 10 sweatdropped, even the giant beast in the background…if that was even possible_

"_Anyways, you've passed the first part; next part will be painful."_

"_Meaning…"_

"_In order for you to use your new abilities, your body will have to undergo some changes."_

_Tyrell nodded his head in understanding._

"_Good, Now prepare yourself…" Another member of the 10 said._

_One by one each of the 10 started to give him new abilities/powers, Tyrell's body is surprisingly take adapting to it well._

_But for some reason, his eyes, arms, basically his whole body was on fire. That alone would've hurt a normal person._

_But Tyrell wasn't by all means a 'normal' person. The pain wasn't nothing, as if it didn't even fazed him._

_Probably had something to do with his genes, hidden ability or something?_

_Who knows?_

_After a couple of minutes, his body felt entirely sore; he even struggled to stand._

"_We are done! Now your body has enhanced strength, speed, stamina, endurance, healing factor, etc." _

"_But what about-" _

"_They'll unlock themselves in time. Now I believe it's time for you to wake up, but before you do, we have a little something for you."_

_As soon as that was said, a bright light was shown and it materialized into various objects._

_The first was a custom-made black & red turntable deck with a certain tomoe pattern on the wheels of steel. _(Tyrell: Which pattern, I'll leave that up to you.)

_The second was two scythes, one scythe was silver & blue, the other one was black & white. Giving them somewhat a yin-yang like appearance._

_The third one, was a set of black sais with yellow outlines._

_With weapons like these, he was positive he'll receive more in the near future._

"_Awesome!" Tyrell exclaimed._

"_Impressed, are you not?" _

"_How can I not be?" Asked an excited Tyrell, his smile never left his face. _

_But then he realized something._

"_This is great and all, but how am I supposed to hide these?" Tyrell asked, referring to the scythes and sais._

"_We have that covered." The 10 said, as they started to disguise the sais into earrings, and the scythes into a chained belt._

"_Ok yeah, this could work." Tyrell said._

_The 10 really was impressed with the boy in front of them, how he was able to take this situation so calm like he wasn't bothered by it at all._

"_Good. Now it time for you to wake up." The 10 said, as Tyrell started to wake up._

[End Flashback]

* * *

><p>As he was about to get up, he was stopped by a female nurse –scratch that- <em>nurses<em>.

Nurse #1 had long bubblegum-pink hair, jaded green eyes, and a sizeable bust. (Tyrell: Ok that last part was a lie, she's actually flat-chested, but not in this story. Points to whoever figures this one out.)

Nurse #2 had bright-red hair, crimson eyes, fair skin just like the first nurse, and brown glasses, giving her an intellectual appearance. (Tyrell: I give y'all three good guesses.)

"And, just where do you think you're going?" Nurse #2 asked.

"To the bathroom to get dressed, why?" Tyrell asked.

"You're supposed to be in bed recovering!" Nurse #1 shouted.

"I don't what you're talking about I feel fine…unless you ladies want to give me a 'physical.'" Tyrell said, with a smirk on his face.

Both nurses blushed at his hidden meaning; they would want nothing more than to take him right here and now, and give him his 'physical'.

But they had a job to, so that'll have to wait.

"As tempting as that sounds…" Nurse #2 said, with a perverted grin.

"…We _both_ have to decline." Nurse #1 said, cutting her off. Nurse #2 whined in response.

Why did Nurse #1 had to be such a prude?

Tyrell shrugged his shoulders, as he went to the bathroom to change into his clothes.

"What the hell was all that?!" Nurse #1 whispered, harshly.

"Why whatever do you mean?" Nurse #2 asked, in an innocent tone.

"You were practically flirting with him!" Nurse #1 screeched at her.

"What? He's a cutie." Nurse #2 said, defending herself. "Don't deny it you think he's cute too, don't ya?" she said, with a smirk.

Nurse #1 started to blush embarrassment, because she knew that her friend was right.

While their little argument was going on, they didn't even bother to notice that Tyrell was listening to their conversation.

"So both of you ladies think I'm cute right?" He asked with a smirk, already knowing the answer.

"How long were you standing there?" Nurse #1, with a noticeable eye twitch.

"Forget her." Nurse #2 said, while shoving her friend out of the way. "How much did you hear?" She asked, while getting close to his face; their lips were a few inches close to each other.

"To answer both your questions: Long & Just Enough." Tyrell said. "Anyway, how are my friends doing?"

"Well aside from a few cuts and minor fractions…" Nurse #1 started.

"…They'll be just fine, they just need to stay here overnight." Nurse #2 finished.

"That's great news, well I should get going now." Tyrell said, as he was about to make his leave until…

"Wait!" The two called out to him.

"What's up?" He asked, not that he wasn't mad, but he did have somewhere to be…

…and a certain some_one _to meet.

"Well we just wanted to know what…" Nurse #1 with a blush as pink as her hair.

"What's your name?!" Nurse #2 shouted, but started to blush a dark shade of red.

"Tyrell Carter." He said, while giving his trademark gleaming smile. "And, you are…"

"Sakura Haruno." The now-named Sakura said, introducing herself with a smile.

"Karin Uzumaki." The now-named Karin said, introducing herself with a smile as well.

Tyrell was caught off guard by Karin's last name.

'_Uzumaki, so that means that she's…' _Tyrell thought, as he was putting the pieces together.

"So does that mean your Naruto's sister?" He asked.

"Close, I'm his cousin." Replied Karin, with a light giggle.

"Do you mind if we got a picture with you…you know…with your shirt off?" Sakura asked, as blush started to resurface.

"Sure, why not?" Replied Tyrell, as he took his shirt off revealing his 8-pack abs.

* * *

><p>(Many pictures later)<p>

After many pictures, and _many _suggestive poses from his new hot friends. Tyrell was about make his leave.

But not before receiving a kiss on the cheek from both ladies.

"Nice, well see ya later ladies, I'll text you." He said as he began to finally walk.

"Bye, Tyrell." Both Sakura & Karin said at the same time.

(Timeskip: 25 minutes later/ Vega Residence)

Tyrell was outside knocking on the door, waiting for someone to answer it.

10 minutes later, Mrs. Vega finally answered the door.

He almost considered breaking the door down.

Almost.

"Hey Tyrell, what's brings you here?" Mrs. Vega asked, with a kind smile.

"Hey Mrs. V." Tyrell greeted. "Is Trina home?" he asked.

"Of course, she is, please come in." Mrs. Vega said, letting him in.

He didn't even notice the look on her face.

"Trina, Tyrell's here!" Mrs. Vega shouted from downstairs.

"Not funny, mom!" Trina shouted from her room.

Tyrell had to let of a small laugh between the mother & daughter.

"It's not a joke Trina, I'm really here!" Tyrell confirmed.

As soon as those word left his mouth; Trina came downstairs wearing a black top, dark gray booty shorts, and black stiletto heels.

Tyrell was observing Trina from head to toe, and truth be told she…was…smoking!

What happened next Tyrell couldn't comprehend.

Trina looked at him with a predatory gleam in her eyes, as she ran towards him a tackled him to the floor.

"Anyone got the number for Fight Night?" Said a now dizzy Tyrell, who had swirls in his eyes, and promptly passed out

Also for some odd reason, blue birds circled around him.

Mrs. Vega was trying- and failing- not to laugh at the scene before her.

Same with Trina.

To them, it was pretty amusing whenever Tyrell comes over.

'_Ah, young love.' _Mrs. Vega thought to herself, with a smile.

"Nice to see you too, Trina." Tyrell laughed a bit, as he got back up.

"So what are you doing here?" Trina asked, knowing that her friend/crush must have his reasons for being here

"I just wanted to know, if you wanted to go on a date with me." Tyrell said, not seeing the look on Trina's face.

She was shocked and surprised.

"What did you asked me, just now?" Trina asked, wanting to make sure if she heard that right.

"I asked, if you wanted to go on a date with me?" He repeated.

Her answer was obvious.

"Yes!" Trina happily exclaimed, while grabbing his shirt. "I mean, I'll be right back."

'_Yes I finally got a date with Tyrell, Take that Tori!' _Trina thought, while wearing a proud smirk on her face.

Tyrell shook his head at her antics, as he sat down with Mrs. Vega; while waiting on Trina.

"Mrs. V, Is she always like this?" Tyrell asked her.

"You have no idea." Mrs. Vega said, while laughing a little. "So Tyrell, can I ask you something?"

"Of Course." Tyrell replied, with his eyes closed.

"Have you ever been with an older woman?" Mrs. Vega asked, curiously.

"Well I…"

Before he could answer, Trina had walked back downstairs.

'_Saved by a Trina.' _Tyrell thought, jokingly.

"Ready Tyrell?" Trina asked, while batting her eyelashes at him.

"Sure, let's go." He said, as the two of them walked out the door.

* * *

><p>(Timeskip: 15 minutes Location: The Park)

Both Tyrell & Trina, were at the park just walking about; enjoying each other's company.

…Until Tyrell had an idea.

"Hey Trina." Tyrell called out to her. "Do you like art?"

"Not Really, why?" She asked, wondering what he's planning.

"Close your eyes." Tyrell said, wanting to surprise her.

It was true, like most women, Trina did love surprises.

So she closed her eyes and waited for her surprise to come.

While her eyes were closed, Tyrell took out a can of spray paint; and began to work on a blank canvas.

(13 minutes later)

"Okay Trina, you can open your eyes now."

As Trina opened her eyes she amazed by what she saw: It was herself, wearing a diamond tiara, a silver dress. She was also sitting on a throne, with Tyrell standing right behind her, as her guardian angel.

If Trina wasn't a fan of art, she was now.

"So what do you think, awesome right?" Asked Tyrell, proud of his artwork.

Trina stared at his artwork, in amazement; cause in her mind she was always a queen.

Tyrell right behind her; that was just a bonus in her book.

"I'm completely speechless, thank you." She said, as she hugged him.

"If you like it so much, why don't you take a picture of it? I could get a poster made for it later on." He suggested.

Art like this, should be preserved.

Trina nodded at his suggestion, as she took the picture of his artwork; wanting to remember this day.

Afterwards, they went to the mall to buy some new clothes & new shoes.

Tyrell went off to buy some new chains, watches, and a couple of new earrings; He even bought Trina a pair.

Then Trina dragged Tyrell over to Victoria's secret, to model off some lingerie for him.

She even went as far to do some _very_ suggestive poses for him…if the loss of blood was anything to go by.

And finally to wrap this date up, they went to see a movie titled _'One Versus All: A Roman Reigns Story.'_ (Tyrell: The movie is all about…well it's pretty self-explanatory. It's basically an action movie).

* * *

><p>(After the Movie)<p>

Tyrell drove Trina home, but not before walking with her to the front door.

"Tyrell, I really had a great time tonight." Trina said, with a smile on her face.

"Same here, Trina." Tyrell said, with a smile of his own.

"I should probably get going, I'll see you later." He said, as he was about to make his leave.

But not before Trina turned him around, and kissed him on the lips.

'_Whoa.' _Was all Tyrell could say at the moment.

Who would've thought that _Trina_ of all people, was a _really_ great kisser?

"See ya soon, Tyrell." Trina said, as she began to head inside.

'_Trina's a pretty cool girl, but man if Tori somehow finds out about the kiss, oh man she'll be pissed.' _Tyrell thought to himself, he'd already see her jealous before.

She's actually cute when she's jealous.

With that in mind, Tyrell began to head home himself.

* * *

><p>(Next Day: Tyrell's House)<p>

Our Favorite dreadhead was having the best sleep he'd ever had.

But unfortunately, his sleep was cut short due to the evil alarm clock.

'_Five more minutes, is that too much ask?!' _Tyrell thought to himself, upset that alarm woke him up so early.

Clearly, he wasn't a morning person.

Anyways he got out of bed to do a quick set of push-ups, crunches, lift weights etc.

After his quick workout session he got his clothes for the day: A black & orange Hunger Games: Mockingjay zip-up hoodie with the words 'Join the mockingjay' on one sleeve and 'Join the fight' on the other, black jeans with orange highlights, a black & orange muscle shirt, and black & orange Nikes.

He even took two bandannas- black and orange- and wrapped them around both his wrists. He also put on his black fingerless gloves, which were black on one side and orange on the other, as he pounded his fist on his open palm.

Simply put, he was feeling a black & orange mood…even though it's not even Halloween.

After that was all said and done, after saying goodbyes to his family, he went off to ride in his Lamborghini.

He didn't even realize that they early for their trip.

Oh well.

Anyways, he started to crank up the ride. Where _'Hunnid Stax'_ by Ab-Soul started to blast through the speakers.

"Time to roll out." Tyrell said, as he began to drive off.

* * *

><p>(10 Minutes later Location: Hollywood Arts)

After parking his Lambo at the parking lot, he grabbed his bag. Then he went to meet with his friends.

Upon entering Hollywood Arts, He was instantly greeted by the smiles of many of women; and the looks of envy from many guys.

Cause unlike a certain emo prick, whenever women run up to Tyrell he _actually_ takes time to talk with them

(Tyrell: Cause let's face it; in the anime world, a man who rejects beautiful women and/or harem, is no man. He's an Uchiha. *cough Sasuke cough*)

When he went to locker, he immediately saw Naruto, Andre, and the rest of the guys.

"What's up, fellas." Tyrell said, glad to see that most of the guys made it out ok.

"Hey/ what's up." The guys said their respectful greetings.

Tyrell and the guys started to talk amongst themselves, then he realized something…

"Wait…where's Tori, Cat, Jade, and Robbie?" Tyrell asked, knowing that there's four people short.

"Robbie's gonna be out for at least another week." Rex said.

"The girls on other hand well…" Beck trailed off

"…They found about your date with Trina." Naruto finished.

Somehow that didn't surprised Tyrell, as if he knew it was bound to happen.

"How long, until they get here?" He asked, preparing himself to fight if necessary.

"Three…" Andre started.

"Two…" Beck added.

"One." Rex finished.

And just like that, the door was thrown open and Tori –along with Cat & Jade- were madder than a bull seeing red.

And boy were they mad, I mean like _really_ mad.

'_What are they so mad about?'_

"Hey ladies, we were just talking about…" Tyrell began to say, but was punched by Cat.

Slapped by Jade

Then kicked…in the family jewels, courtesy of Tori.

Every guy that was watching, covered up their jewels; feeling his pain.

"What…the…hell?!" Tyrell somehow managed to say in a high-pitched voice.

Almost majority of the girls glared at the three, who simply glared back at them; This time leaking killing intent, it was amplified due to having Jade on their side.

Surely enough they'd backed off, not wanted to anger Jade anymore than usual.

"Explain This!" Tori demanded, through gritted teeth; as she took out her phone, showing him Trina's TheSlap webpage where it said:_ 'Last Night, was a night I'll never forget thanks to a certain someone._

"Explain what, that you have a crush on me; cause that doesn't need much explaining." Tyrell joked, as he was laughing a little bit.

The guys laughed at the joke, because they knew what Tyrell said was true.

Tori, Cat, and Jade however weren't in a laughing mood.

Cat picked him up by his hoodie and slammed him against the locker.

"Okay two things; first, that's a real nice hoodie." Cat complimented, receiving a nod from Tyrell; despite what had happened. "Second, what did you do that made Tori so mad in the first place?" She asked.

"Well I spent the day with Trina." Tyrell explained to Cat/ answered to Tori.

"You spent the day with Trina?!" Jade shouted.

"Is that a problem?" Tyrell challenged.

"No! It's just, I thought you wanted to spend time with me." Tori said, feeling a bit depressed.

"Have you ladies ever thought of asking him on a date, instead of lashing out at him?" Naruto asked them, almost forgetting that Jade had a boyfriend.

The girls thought about it, and they've facepalmed overlooking the obvious.

'_Why haven't we thought of that?!' _Tori, Cat, and Jade thought in unison.

While the crew were finally talking among, they were too busy to notice a man dressed in a clown costume.

'_Its Showtime, kiddies!'_ The clown thought with a twisted grin, as he took out a gun and fired off a couple of rounds.

The students started to hide, not wanting to get hit with a stray bullet.

"Nobody move!" The clown warned them.

The Crew started to run…well all except Tyrell, who didn't move an inch.

"Tyrell, what are you doing, let's go!" Andre shouted at him.

He still didn't move.

"You guys hold back, I'll handle this." Proclaimed Tyrell, looking for a fight.

"Are you sure about this, Tyrell?" Tori asked, worried about her childhood friend/ secret crush.

"Trust me, I got this." Tyrell said, with confidence.

"Well if you think I'm letting you have all the fun, think again." Naruto said, with a smirk.

"Are you two, completely out of your minds?!" Tori asked, wondering if the two had lost their sanity.

"Nope…" Tyrell started

"…We're just…" Naruto continued.

"…Crazy Enough!" Both Tyrell and Naruto finished.

Tori nodded, albeit reluctantly.

"Just be careful, ok." Tori said, wondering what her life would be like without Tyrell.

It would be dull and boring.

"I promise, we'll be fine." Tyrell stated, while putting his hands on her shoulders, and looking her in the eyes; receiving a small smile from Tori.

"Cat, you recording?" He asked, her; receiving a thumbs up from the redhead, as she took out her pear phone. As was Jade & Tori who were doing the same thing.

"Let's roll, Naruto." Tyrell said, as the two fist bumped each other.

While the clown was holding the school hostage, he didn't even bother to notice two boys stepping up to them.

As the clown turned around he noticed two idiot kids: one kid with dreadlocks, the other one with blond hair with blood-red tips.

'_Those two are either very brave or very foolish.'_ The clown thought, with a bored expression.

He may as well just humor them…before he tries ends them.

"Who the hell are you two?" The insane clown asked.

"Tyrell Carter." Tyrell introduced himself.

"Naruto Namikaze." Naruto introduced himself this time.

"The name's Matthew Roy." The now-named Matthew Roy said, introducing himself.

Not like it mattered to both of them anyway.

"Well, not that that's out of the way, Time to say goodbye!" The crazed clown said, as he held up a gun to them.

He's gonna have to a lot better than that.

"Yeah, we could do that or…" Tyrell trailed off, as he ran up towards the clown and socked him in the jaw. While Naruto went ahead and gave him and roundhouse kick

"Ooh!" The students that were watching were amazed at what they had just done.

However that made Matthew even angrier.

"That's It!" Matthew snarled, seeing red. "I was going easy on you, but now I think it's time to take one of you out of the equation!"

As soon as he said that, Michael looks towards Naruto, and he shot him three times in each arm and each leg.

For those that don't know, he was shot 12 times in both arms and legs.

He'll be fine, but he will sit out for the remainder of the fight.

"Naruto!" Tyrell shouted, as he was about to help his friend. But Matthew had other ideas, as he ran toward Tyrell with a hidden dagger, and stabbed him five times.

The students were disgusted at what he just did.

Tori was watching this with a smile knowing that he'll be ok…At least she hoped he was.

"I suggest you stay down." Michael thought, thinking he kept the brat down.

Oh how wrong he was.

Tyrell began to laugh at him like he's insane, there was an old saying, but what was it…

…Oh yeah I believe it was, 'you can't keep a good man down.'

Time to put that saying to the test.

"Foolish clown, you done messed up now!" Tyrell said, as the inside of the school turned began to turn into an underground-style like ring, with the gates facing upwards; on the inside, there was graffiti and three steel girders. (Tyrell: Think of Def Jam Fight For New York's TerrorDome.)

After that he began to un-zip his hoodie, and he even took his muscle shirt off; giving his upper body free movement.

"Now let's end this, shall we?" Tyrell said, in a surprisingly calm voice; that even Michael was scared of.

* * *

><p>(Play <em>This Fire Burns<em> by Killswitch Engage)

Tyrell began punch Michael, with lefts and rights; like a man possessed. He even did the same thing as he did a combination of kicks.

Each of those punches and kicks hurt worse than the last

But he wasn't done yet.

Next he grabbed Michael's head, and started to drag his face across a concrete wall.

Then he placed his head on the steel girder, and slammed the back of his head three times, then he done it again three times…this time to the front of his face.

Finally he grabbed his head and banged it again; this time he banged it for a final time, while jumping and turning his body in a 360 degree motion.

"Please…stop." Michael pleaded, as he coughed up some blood.

Stop? He shot up the school, held everyone else hostage, and nearly killed one of his friends.

And he expects him to show him any form of mercy.

Hell no!

With that said, Tyrell grabbed his head, and ran up the wall; then he backflip in mid-air like he was in slow motion, and dropkicked his face into the wall.

Not letting up on his assault, he began to take his earrings off; which transformed into sais.

'_I thought I would never use these until later, guess now's a good time to give em a test drive.' _Tyrell thought, as he got into a stance.

He wasn't gonna outright kill Michael, just gonna 'rough him up' a bit.

And so he went and stabbed the clown, 7 times in each arm, 4 times in each leg.

22 times he'd been cut up, luckily for him Tyrell didn't hit any vital spots.

'_Ok, time to send him out on a 'blaze' of glory.' _Tyrell thought to himself, as he put away his sais.

He still needed a bit more practice with them.

For a grand finale, Tyrell decided to end this; as he closed his eyes, the TerrorDome began to turn orange while he was screaming towards the heavens.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile in L.A.)<p>

Two girls were riding around on a chopper, one girl had fair skin, raven black hair, light-green eyes. She was wearing a red & black jacket, black jeans, and black combat boots; while wearing a red scarf around her neck.

Her friend behind her, had tanned skin, short dark-brown hair, blue eyes, and an athletic build. She was wearing a light-blue muscle shirt, dark-blue pants, she was also wearing a dark-blue zip-up hoodie.

Currently the two were driving around, looking for something to do. Why you ask?

Simple: They. Were. Bored!

"I'm so bored!" The blue-eyed girl said, stating the obvious.

"What, you think I'm not bored, too?" The green-eyed girl said, in an annoyed tone.

The green-eyed girl sighed in frustration, as she went to a stopping point; to talk with her friend.

"Look how bout we just…" She began to say, but was cut off by loud scream in the distance that's not too far from where they at.

"You heard that?" She asked.

"It's probably 'him' is it?" The green-eyed one said, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, let's go!" The blue-eyed said.

Not needing to be told twice, she revved up her motorcycle; and the two drove off.

Well at least they knew one thing: they're no longer bored.

* * *

><p>(Back at Hollywood Arts TerrorDome)

After his primal scream; Tyrell cracked his knuckles, as he went into a brawler's stance, he proceeded to give him a left hook, right hook, and a _vicious _left uppercut to the chin; to wrap it all up he grabbed he his head…as he swung his fist back, delivering a vicious haymaker, sending Matthew spiraling out of the TerrorDome. (Tyrell: Think of Nyne's Blazin move off Def Jam Fight For New York City.)

And man, he spiraled as fast as a quarterback throwing a Hail Mary.

"Hold up, y-you thought you can beat me? Aw man please."

(End _This Fire Burns_)

The hallway was back to normal. And majority of the students were shocked, yet some were amazed.

Tori was the first to recover from her shock, as she ran to Tyrell and hugged him tightly; not wanting to let him go.

He's already winded from the fight woman, let the man breathe!

While this was happening, two very attractive ladies walked inside.

"What happened here?" The green-eyed girl asked, wanting to know everything

A random student showed her a video of the fight.

"Where's he now?" The blue-eyed girl asked.

Another random student, pointed at Tyrell, who still had his shirt off. He was also inadvertently showing off his new tattoo on his back: A cross with tribal angel's wings.

'_Could that really be him?' _Both girls thought to themselves, trying to remember his name.

They finally found out in 3, 2, 1…

"Tyrell!" Both girls ran up to him, excitedly as they tackled him

He's been getting a lot of those recently.

"How are you, remember us?" The blue-eyed girl asked, gesturing to herself and her green-eyed friend.

"Um…"

"You don't remember us, do you?" The girls asked in mock sadness.

"Let me think…you must be Korra?" Tyrell asked the blue-eyed girl, now-named Korra.

"And I'm sure you remember my friend, Asami." She asked him, motioning to the girl now-named Asami, who was currently locking her beautiful slender arms around his neck.

"How could I not?" Tyrell said.

"Aw, you do remember me!" Asami said, hugging Tyrell even tighter. She even far as to give him a kiss on the lips.

Much to the shock Korra, Tori, and the rest who are watching.

"Hey, No fair Asami!" Korra said, with a cute pout.

"What, all's fair in love & war, darling." Asami said with a smirk, as she was going back to business.

"You better share." Korra grumbled, as crossed her arms under her chest.

"Tyrell, how did you know these _women?_" Tori said in an annoyed tone, with a noticeable tick mark & an eye twitch.

"Well…" Tyrell started but…

"It's none of your business how he knows us, so back off!" Korra shouted, cutting Tyrell off.

'_This isn't going to end well.'_ Tyrell thought.

Tori growled at her response, before she could lash at two, Andre, Beck, and somehow Naruto jumped in to stop her.

"Let me at em, Let me at em!" Tori shouted, while the guys tried to hold her back.

"Well, would you look at the time; class is about to start." Tyrell said, as he grabbed his bag, muscle shirt and hoodie; and began to walk, with Korra & Asami following him.

But not before the two began to taunt her by pulling down their eyelids, and sticking their tongues out; Which made Tori all the more furious.

End.

* * *

><p>The fifth chapter's finally done, and I think I made this chapter a lot longer than I intended it to be.<p>

If you haven't noticed yet, four girls had been introduced in this story. More will be introduced soon.

Side Note: The girls introduced, will know Tyrell in some way; cause let's face it Tori's not the only girl he'd known since childhood.

Don't forget to read & review.


End file.
